Il était une Fois
by Amestri
Summary: Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Non sincèrement, tu y crois encore à ces conneries ?
1. Cela commence ainsi

Titre : Il était une Fois

Rating : T

Pairing : Soriku (par ce que oui, il était tout de même temps que je rende justice à mon OTP par le biais d'une fic longue)

Bêta-Lecteur : Plantecarnivore (qui mérite un tonnerre d'applaudissement car ce jeune homme accepte de lire du yaoi alors que c'est pas trop sa came o/)

A/N : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Me voilà donc avec cette Fic longue qui a beaucoup d'importance pour moi non seulement parce qu'elle traite de mon pairing favori dans Kingdom Hearts, mais également parce que l'intégralité de son plan a été rédigé un soir d'insomnie provoquée par le décalage horaire à Hiroshima. Bref, sur ce je ne vous importune pas plus, en espérant que l'on va bien s'entendre vous et moi durant la publication de cette histoire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture (=

Cela commence ainsi

Riku poussa un long, très long soupir. D'après sa montre, il se trouvait dans cette vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse depuis exactement trois heures, douze minutes et trente-quatre secondes, et commençait plus que sérieusement à perdre patience. Franchement, quelle idée aussi d'accepter d'aider Kairi dans ses recherches, et pour un exposé auquel il ne participait même pas en plus ! Pointilleuse comme elle était, ils en avaient encore pour jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment ferme ses portes, si ce n'était plus. Ô joie.

Il fut sorti de ses fort agréables pensées lorsqu'une volumineuse pile de livres fut posée avec brusquerie juste sous son nez. Un nuage de poussière s'en échappa, le faisant violemment éternuer. Il ignora cependant le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire et tâcha de se concentrer un minimum. S'il y mettait de la bonne volonté, cela devrait aller plus vite, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé tous les contes de la réserve. Heureusement que Mademoiselle Gainsborough m'a laissé y aller, il n'y en avait presque aucun dans les rayons !

— Oui, quelle chance inouïe en effet, ironisa le jeune homme. »

Une main fine écarta les volumes, et un regard bleu comme la mer se planta dans le sien.

« Si tu t'ennuies, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as proposé de m'aider ?

— Tu as la mémoire courte on dirait : aurais-tu déjà oublié qui est-ce qui m'a menacé de révéler à Axel ce qui est vraiment arrivé à ses frisbees débiles si je ne l'assistais pas cet après-midi ? grogna Riku avec mauvaise humeur.

— Ceux que tu as brûlés pour avoir la paix ? Ah oui c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête enfin ! s'exclama Kairi. Mais je n'aurai jamais fait ça voyons, je voulais juste savoir si tu marcherais. ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. »

Riku lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il s'était infusé la lecture de stupides contes pour gamins pendant plus de la moitié de son samedi après-midi afin que sa manipulatrice de meilleure amie puisse avancer plus rapidement parce qu'elle le testait ?! Il allait commettre un meurtre très prochainement si elle n'ôtait pas rapidement ce petit sourire victorieux de son visage.

« Oh allez, arrête de faire la tête ! Quand on aura fini, je t'invite à manger dans l'endroit de ton choix, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle.

— Hum, d'accord. Mais sache que je me ferai un plaisir de choisir un restaurant tellement cher que tu seras obligée de garder des mioches bruyant le vendredi soir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, répondit-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas aller en S, comme tout le monde ? reprit-il après avoir vaguement feuilleté un livre à la couverture dorée.

— Et passer la moitié de l'année scolaire dans un laboratoire puant au milieu d'une bande de crétins qui font S pour faire plaisir à Papa et Maman ? Très peu pour moi, je suis très bien en L, merci de t'en inquiéter !

— Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par ''crétins qui font S pour faire plaisir à Papa Maman'' ?!

— Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : cela ne s'applique bien évidemment pas à toi, Monsieur ''J'ai-seize-de-moyenne-un-mois-avant-le-Bac-et-je-m'y-crois''.

— Quel honneur, se moqua Riku. Jalouse ?

— Pas du tout, mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir une meilleure note que cette peste de Rinoa, aussi j'apprécierai que l'on s'y mette rapidement si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, mais rappelle-moi le sujet exact déjà ?

— ''En quoi les contes de fées étaient-ils représentatifs de leurs époques ?'' énonça Kairi.

— Passionnant, bailla Riku.

— Tu sais, je peux toujours aller parler à Axel si tu ne t'investis pas plus que ça.

—...Passe-moi un de ces fichus bouquins qu'on en finisse. »

Kairi sourit largement et lui passa un livre sans titre à la couverture vert émeraude. Soupirant, Riku l'ouvrit à la première page, sauta la préface longue comme une heure de SVT en compagnie du professeur Vexen Fowler et lut le titre du premier conte du recueil. Cendrillon.

_« Génial, et en plus c'est à moitié effacé, _pensa Riku tout en commençant à lire et à prendre quelques notes, appliquant à la lettre les directives données plus tôt par son amie. »

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les minutes s'allongeant en heures au fil des livres lus. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout de la pile, et il ne restait plus à présent qu'un livre à la couverture noire et aux pages jaunies par le temps, en plus de sembler particulièrement abîmées.

Riku jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kairi, et constata qu'elle n'était encore qu'à la moitié de cet ouvrage qui semblait particulièrement l'absorber.

Il attendit patiemment que son amie ait terminé, jouant quelques minutes avec son téléphone portable, lorsque Kairi l'interpella brusquement :

« Tiens, c'est marrant, il y a une histoire ajoutée à la main.

— Tiens donc, s'étonna faussement Riku. Et on peut savoir de quoi ça parle ? poursuivit-il avec un peu plus de conviction face au regard brûlant de son amie.

— Attends, je viens à peine de commencer. »

Elle reprit aussitôt sa lecture et Riku put observer durant les minutes qui suivirent de nombreuses émotions contradictoires se peindre sur le visage de son amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le fermer d'un geste mesuré, l'air ailleurs.

« Alors ? finit par demander Riku en voyant que le silence de Kairi s'éternisait.

—...C'est, comment dire... commença-t-elle. Bizarre. Oui, bizarre. Mais pas que. C'est triste aussi, vraiment très triste. Je me demande qui a bien pu écrire une chose pareille.

— Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Mais alors que Kairi s'apprêtait à lui tendre l'ouvrage, la bibliothécaire se matérialisa brusquement à ses côtés, leur lançant un sourire éclatant avant de demander :

« Alors les enfants, vous trouvez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

Même s'il y avait longtemps que Riku ne se considérait plus comme un ''enfant'', il répondit poliment :

« Oui, merci Aerith. »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

On savait finalement peu de choses sur Aerith Gainsborough, si ce n'était qu'elle vivait seule, qu'elle n'avait aucune famille connue et que d'aussi loin que chaque habitué s'en souvenait, c'était toujours elle qui avait tenu la petite bibliothèque des îles du Destin malgré une apparence qui ne semblait pas suggérer qu'elle ait plus de vingt-cinq ans. Et lorsque qui que ce soit essayait de l'interroger un peu plus sur sa vie privée, la jeune femme trouvait toujours le moyen de s'esquiver avec habileté, renforçant pour la plupart des habitants leurs interrogations à son sujet. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas d'en formaliser plus que cela et prenait toujours plaisir à raconter les anecdotes des nombreux livres présents, et son regard expert était présentement posé sur l'ouvrage que Kairi tenait toujours à la main.

« Vous savez, commença-t-elle d'un ton énigmatique, il est dit que ce livre aurait d'étranges propriétés les soirs de pleine lune.

— Quel genres de propriétés ?! demanda immédiatement Kairi avec excitation, tandis que Riku levait discrètement les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, toutes sortes de choses. Dis-moi Kairi, n'aurais-tu pas envie de le découvrir par toi-même ? Elle est justement prévue pour ce soir.

— Ah ah non merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'aventures pour le moment mais pourquoi pas un jour. »

Riku crut voir une pointe d'amer déception se refléter dans les yeux de la bibliothécaire, mais elle se remit à sourire si vite qu'il se demanda par la suite s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé.

« Et toi alors Riku, qu'en dis-tu ? reprit-elle en se tournant cette fois-ci vers lui.

— Je ne crois pas à ce genre de sornettes, désolé, répondit-il aussitôt. »

Et il n'aimait pas du tout le petit sourire en coin qui commençait à fleurir sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais Riku, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je jurerai presque que tu as peur ! »

Oh non, pas du tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai peur, puisque je sais que ce ne sont que des histoires ? la contra-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Parce que quelque part là, dans ta tête, une petite voix te dit que ces ''sornettes'' pourraient bien être réalité.

— Ben voyons, répondit-il avec sarcasme, sous l'air indigné de Kairi. »

Cette dernière reprit cependant rapidement contenance, puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Riku déglutit difficilement. Ce sourire, il le connaissait par cœur. C'était celui qui signifiait ''je viens d'avoir une idée Riku chéri, et c'est toi qui va trinquer maintenant.''

« Alors si il n'y a absolument pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je suppose que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ramener ce livre chez toi ce soir, hum ?

— Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? J'ai rien à te prouver enfin !

— Non, bien sûr que non cela va de soi. J'ai juste _tellement _hâte de voir la tête de nos amis lundi matin lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu as refusé d'emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque par peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien te faire. Wakka t'en parlera encore dans dix ans, si ce n'est plus ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

— Ça va c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Riku prit l'ouvrage sous le bras d'un geste rageur puis se dirigea vers le comptoir sous le regard satisfait de sa meilleure amie. Aerith lui emboîta tranquillement le pas et eut tôt fait de le rejoindre, de rapidement enregistrer son emprunt et de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée. Le jeune homme ne lui répondit que par un vague grognement et ignora royalement la demoiselle qui lui souhaita bonne nuit d'un ton moqueur, puis sortit dans les rues animées de l'Île Principale d'un pas pressé.

Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose à cet instant : s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pouvoir passer la soirée ainsi que la nuit sur son PC portable à ignorer le reste du monde, seul en tête à tête avec cette petite merveille qu'était internet. Le tout tout en évitant soigneusement de penser à ce stupide bouquin, cela allait de soi.

C'est donc encore passablement agacé qu'il pénétra chez lui, lançant un ''je suis rentré'' dénué de toute conviction et attendant quelques secondes de voir si quelqu'un lui répondait.

« Ouais super, et tu veux une médaille peut-être ? retentit soudainement une voix féminine depuis l'étage. »

Ne souhaitant pas plus que cela se mettre à crier après l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer, Riku monta les marches sans se presser, traîna des pieds dans le couloir puis passa la tête par la deuxième porte sur sa gauche.

La chambre de sa grande sœur était toujours dans le même état de bazar monstrueux habituel, les murs tapissés de leurs éternel posters de groupes de Métal ou de Hard-rock et les étagères emplies des CDs de ces derniers.

« Au lieu de dire des conneries, tu ne peux pas plutôt me dire où sont passés Papa et Maman ? »

Paine releva brièvement la tête de la revue de mode gothique qu'elle était en train de lire, le jaugea deux secondes du regard puis répondit :

« Partis en week-end romantique au Jardin Radieux. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as _déjà _oublié quand même : ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ils préparent ça comme les parfaits imbéciles heureux qu'ils sont ! »

Propos certes transpirant de vérité, mais ça n'était pas le sujet.

« Et je suppose qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée, en tant qu'aînée et grande sœur aimante, de prévoir ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir manger ce soir ?

— T'as 18 ans nan ? Tu sais pas encore te débrouiller tout seul à cet âge là ? aboya-t-elle presque.

— Oh si, bien évidemment. Je vérifiais juste qu'un miracle n'avait pas eu lieu depuis ce matin et que l'adulte de 21 ans que tu es aurait mûri entre temps. »

Il obtint pour toute réponse une lourde ranger noire lancée dans sa direction, et jugea alors plus judicieux de se retirer.

Il est communément admis qu'il faut savoir choisir ses batailles. Et celle-ci n'était pas de celles qu'il allait gagner de sitôt, ce pourquoi il jugea plus sage de tout simplement se faire réchauffer une pizza et de la manger devant des émissions de télé à l'intérêt plus que discutable.

Il débarrassa ensuite sommairement son assiette, passa devant la porte fermée de Paine d'où s'échappait à fond le dernier album de Metallica puis entra dans sa propre chambre, y retrouvant avec un plaisir non dissimulé ses petites habitudes ainsi que ses objets personnels.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la soirée entre jeux vidéos et promenades nocturnes sur internet, jusqu'à ce que son taux de bâillements à la minutes devint trop élevé pour qu'il puisse chasser le monstre de manière efficace.

C'est donc avec une légère pointe de regret que Riku éteignit sa 3DS flambant neuve, et avec elle ce petit bijou qu'était Monster Hunter 4.

« _Bah, c'est pas comme si je ne pourrai pas y jouer demain,_ pensa-t-il avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à son horloge digitale. Minuit moins dix. »

Le jeune homme quitta ensuite son lit, s'étira longuement puis entreprit de partir à la recherche de son pyjama, quête qu'il aurait sans aucun doute menée à bien si une étrange lueur n'avait pas subitement attiré son attention.

Riku haussa un sourcil. Il était sûr d'avoir éteint correctement la console pourtant.

Il revint sur ses pas puis s'immobilisa à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les sourcils froncés. La lumière ne venait pas de sur sa couette, là où il avait abandonné la console. Elle venait d'au pied de son lit, là où il avait déposé pêle-mêle les affaires qu'il avait emportées pour aider Kairi. Et donc bien évidemment celles qu'il avait ramené, celles-ci comprenant...

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement, tandis qu'il s'exhortait mentalement au calme. Ça ne pouvait rien être de bien méchant, n'est-ce pas ?

Riku s'approcha tout de même prudemment du vieux sac d'où émanait la lueur puis, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne lui saute subitement à la figure, attrapa du bout des doigts le livre noir responsable de cette lumière.

Sa première envie fut de jeter l'ouvrage au loin et de sortir en courant de la pièce. Sa deuxième, plus rationnelle, fut de réfléchir un minimum.

« _Calme-toi, c'est bon, c'est juste Kairi qui te fait une mauvaise blague et qui n'attend qu'une chose : que tu lui parles de ce qui s'est passé. _»

Oui, cette explication ne pouvait être que la bonne.

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre, le livre à la main afin de pouvoir le planquer quelque part en attendant qu'il arrête de briller et qu'il puisse dormir en paix.

Minuit s'afficha en chiffres rouges sur l'horloge.

La lumière grandit brusquement, jaillissant avec force de la couverture du livre.

Riku ferma les yeux, aveuglé.

Puis tout devint noir.


	2. Un jour mon Prince viendra

~Réponse aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonime : Ben voilà hein, la suite (x Merci ^^

Akurokushi : Moi aussi je n'aime pas quand Kairi est traitée comme une cruche, ahah. Merci et donc voilà hein, la suite ^^

A/N : Bonsoir les gens ! Hé, vous savez quoi, le Bac blanc c'est FINI, mouahahahahah ! Comment ça tout le monde s'en fiche et on est pas là pour ça ? è_é Bref, sans plus attendre, allons-y gaiement ! (C'est vite dit ça tiens...)

Un jour mon Prince viendra

Lorsque Riku ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur un épais entremêlement de branches d'arbres à l'air menaçant, pour la plupart tous déjà morts. Son premier réflexe, avant même de se demander où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être, fut de se demander ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de son sommeil. Son deuxième réflexe fut de regretter de s'être posé cette question.

« Abruti, crétin, connard, enfoiré, sale monstre ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, complètement désorienté, puis contempla avec stupéfaction la jeune femme lui hurlant tout un tas d'insultes plus ou moins retranscriptibles. Son visage, déformé par la rage et les pleurs, devait pourtant en temps normal être absolument magnifique.

D'épaisses boucles noires cascadaient souplement sur ses épaules, leur couleur accentuée par le teint pâle de le jeune femme. Cela ne lui donnait pourtant pas l'air malade, loin de là, et lui conférait même un certain charme encore renforcé par ses lèvres pleines et rouges vif, ainsi que par une robe bouffante parfaitement ajustée à la taille. S'il n'était pas dans une telle situation, Riku aurait sans doute pu la trouver très jolie.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu l'as fait exprès hein, je sais que tu l'as fais exprès ! »

Elle fit alors mine de se pencher en avant, les bras tendus et les doigts contractés, et ce ne furent que ses excellents réflexes qui l'empêchèrent de finir entre les mains de cette hystérique. Cette dernière alla alors lourdement s'écraser face contre terre, et le jeune homme demanda par pure habitude :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

Elle se releva aussitôt, lissa sa robe rose pâle avec acharnement pour en faire tomber la poussière puis lui lança un regard tellement haineux que Riku en eut quelques instants le souffle coupé. Elle n'ajouta pourtant rien, fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner de lui d'un pas furieux, ses cris de rage se faisant de moins en moins audibles à mesure qu'elle disparaissait à travers les arbres.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se trouva de nouveau seul que Riku prit enfin le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait avec un peu plus d'attention. Il était comme il l'avait à son réveil supposé dans une forêt à l'air franchement peu accueillant, mais celle-ci ne ressemblait à aucune de celles à l'allure beaucoup plus tropicale que l'on pouvait trouver sur son île natale.

« _Bon sang mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ?_ pensa-t-il tout d'abord, avant de se mettre à réfléchir à voix haute :

« Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

— Malheureusement non. Mais ça aurait sans doute mieux valu pour toi, crois-moi. »

Riku sursauta violemment puis leva les yeux, tournant la tête dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir qui avait bien pu lui parler.

« Derrière toi ! s'exclama-t-on joyeusement. »

Il se retourna aussi sec et tomba sur un immense sourire aux accents quelque peu moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils.

Le garçon – car oui, c'en était bien un – qui venait de lui adresser la parole était présentement nonchalamment perché au sommet d'un arbre aussi mort que ses congénères, l'air parfaitement à l'aise ainsi suspendu à cinq bons mètres au-dessus du sol. Il portait des vêtements assez semblables à ceux que Riku avait déjà pu observer dans ses livres d'Histoire relatant la période du Moyen âge, se contenant ainsi d'épaisses bottes noires, d'un pantalon de toile brune et d'une chemise qui avait du être blanche dans une autre vie mais que la poussière avait depuis longtemps rendue grisâtre.

Deux yeux bleus rieurs croisèrent bientôt les siens, mais ce qui capta le plus l'attention de Riku, ce fut sans conteste ces étranges cheveux châtains qui semblaient tenir tous seuls ainsi dressés sur sa tête.

''Étrange'' lui semblait alors être un mot bien trop faible pour qualifier ce garçon. Il choisit cependant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le côté surréaliste de cette situation, et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait posé :

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

— Oh, trois fois rien vraiment. Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ? Parce que tu risques de tout simplement ne pas me croire. »

Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ce petit air supérieur ! Il répondit malgré tout :

« Oui j'en suis sûr, et si tu pouvais en plus avoir la délicatesse de faire ça rapidement, je suis convaincu qu'on s'en porterait mieux tous les deux. »

C'est toujours avec un sourire en coin que l'inconnu descendit souplement de son perchoir, et Riku put alors constater que celui-ci avait à peu près le même âge que lui, bien qu'il soit moins grand d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

« Bon, commençons par le commencement : tu te souviens de ce livre noir que tu tenais à la main ? Bref hochement de tête. Fantastique ! Eh bien j'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que tu te trouves désormais prisonnier à l'intérieur de ses pages ! »

Riku cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, lentement. Puis explosa d'une manière qui le surprit presque lui-même.

« Nan mais ça va pas, t'as pas bientôt fini de raconter des conneries oui ?! Comme si ce genre de choses était possible ! »

L'autre secoua doucement la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu ne me croirais pas ! »

Riku poussa un profond soupir puis se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, cherchant à reprendre un temps soit peu contenance. Toute cette histoire était tout simplement trop surréaliste pour le garçon rationnel qu'il était habituellement.

« Bon admettons – et je dis bien admettons ! – que je te croie : il y a un moyen pour moi de sortir d'ici ?

— Oui, bien sûr : il suffit d'arriver au bout de l'histoire ! lui répondit le châtain comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, à son grand damne.

— Et comment je suis censé faire une chose pareille ? demanda-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

— Je peux t'y conduire si tu le souhaites. Non, en fait, je ne crois pas vraiment que tu aies le choix.

— Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Riku avec brusquerie. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de moi, merci bien !

— Ohla tout doux, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire l'ami ! Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que tu ignores tout des lois de cet Univers et à plus forte raison de sa géographie, alors tu aurais plutôt tout intérêt à accepter mon aide.

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passera si je ne le fais pas ?

— Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où l'histoire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles avait bien pu sortir ? Elle aussi a refusé tout net, alors au fond, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'elle est coincée ici au milieu de ces tarés, hein ? »

Et c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter par-dessus le marché, réduisant au fil de son discours tous les espoirs de Riku que ceci ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Et alors, qu'en est-il de ces lois dont tu parlais ?

— Oh, elles sont très simples à vrai dire ! Tu connais bien sûr tous ces ''contes'' que l'on raconte aux enfants dans ton monde ? Acquiescement. Eh bien ce livre fonctionne de la manière suivante : Tant que quelqu'un lit une histoire, les personnages de cette dernière se comportent exactement de la manière qui y est décrite, vivant ce qui est écrit. En revanche lorsque plus personne ne lit leur récit, c'est une autre paire de manche. »

Il marqua une brève pause dans son récit, puis reprit d'un ton affreusement léger au vu des circonstances :

« Une fois qu'ils ne sont plus obligés de suivre leur histoire, les personnages vont tout simplement vaquer à leurs occupations et peuvent même aller se balader dans d'autres contes si ça leur chante, tant qu'ils sont là pour remplir leur travail au bon moment. Et certains sont bien loin de la personnalité que vous leur prêtez, tu peux me croire.

—...C'est complètement dingue, finit enfin par soupirer Riku.

— Oui, je sais. Mais c'est là que tu as échoué pour le moment, et il va falloir faire un choix maintenant. Alors, tu viens avec moi oui ou non ? »

Oh, comme Riku aurait souhaité pouvoir simplement répondre non et retomber au plus vite dans l'inconscience pour faire comme si toute cette histoire de timbrés n'était pas en train de lui arriver à lui. Cependant s'il en croyait l'autre – ce qu'il était somme toute encore peu enclin à faire – il n'avait pas grande chance de s'en sortir seul, aussi autant accepter cette fatalité tout de suite et se mettre en route le plus vite possible.

« Très bien, j'accepte de venir avec toi. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le choix, pas parce que j'en ai envie ! précisa-t-il sans attendre.

— À la bonne heure ! s'exclama joyeusement l'autre. »

Ce qui fit penser à Riku qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à penser à lui en tant que ''l'autre'', étant donné que ce surnom finirait forcément par lui échapper à un moment ou à un autre.

« Et donc, comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'amabilité.

— Sora ! Et toi alors ?

— Riku.

— Eh bien Riku, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! »

Suite à cette réponse teintée d'une légère ironie, Riku serra la main qui lui était tendue avec réticence puis emboîta le pas à ce ''Sora'', qui faute d'avoir l'air d'agréable compagnie semblait au moins savoir se diriger au milieu des bois.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans un silence pesant durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, jusqu'à ce que Sora ne tende soudainement le bras devant son torse, lui intimant silencieusement de s'arrêter.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— Chut, quelqu'un approche. »

Ce quelqu'un dont il était question ne mit en effet pas longtemps à émerger d'entre les arbres, et Riku reconnut avec un mécontentement certain la folle furieuse qui l'avait agressé lors de son arrivée ici.

Cette dernière lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard mauvais, puis fit mine de s'approcher d'eux lorsque Sora déclara calmement :

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Blanche. On sait tous les deux ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de passage ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune lui lança un regard furibond tandis qu'elle frottait avec force la longue cicatrice couvrant son avant-bras gauche, puis après leur avoir lancé une dernière menace de mort, disparut à nouveau dans la forêt.

Sora fit aussitôt mine de se remettre en route, mais fut forcé de s'arrêter lorsqu'il constata que l'autre ne le suivait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, on a encore de la route à faire je te signale !

— Blanche... Comme Blanche-Neige ?! l'ignora royalement Riku, l'air complètement incrédule. Mais je croyais que Blanche-Neige était plus, enfin moins... Rah bon sang, y en a marre à la fin !

— Je te t'avais prévenu non ? Ici les personnages de contes sont pour certains bien loin de comment vous les imaginez. Pour ce qui est de Blanche-Neige, il y a longtemps qu'elle a plus ou moins perdu la raison.

— Et je peux savoir ce que je lui ai fait au juste ? Ou qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle attaqué quelqu'un tiens, tant qu'on y est.

— Oh trois fois rien, Blanche n'avait juste pas vu le couteau de la demoiselle. C'est dommage quand même qu'elle soit morte de ses propres blessures à peine quelques heures plus tard, ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

—...Et pour ce qui est de son agressivité à mon égard ?

— Ah ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Vois-tu, tous les personnages ''secondaires'' des contes naissent, grandissent, vieillissent et meurent normalement. En revanche pour ce qui est des personnages principaux, c'est très différent : ils ne vieillissent pas en plus de ne pas pouvoir mourir quel que soit leur état de santé, et sont donc condamnés revivre sans cesse les mêmes histoires jusqu'à ce que le livre finisse par être détruit, ce qui peut bien évidemment prendre énormément de temps.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. l'interrompit Riku.

— Un peu de patience, tu vas comprendre. Je disais donc qu'ils ne peuvent pas échapper à leur histoire, et certains gèrent mieux la situation que d'autres. Blanche-Neige fait partie de ceux qui ne la gèrent plus depuis longtemps. Après de nombreuses tentatives de suicide infructueuses, elle a pris le parti de se servir de la magie enveloppant le livre afin d'y attirer des jeunes filles susceptibles de la remplacer, les soirs de pleine lune étant le meilleur moment pour cela en raison de son effet amplificateur de magie. Blanche-neige n'aurait alors en théorie plus qu'à mener cette fille là où elle-même est censée se trouver au début de l'histoire au moment où quelqu'un commence à la lire, et le tour est joué.

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, elle m'en veut parce que je ne suis pas une fille ?

— Que veux-tu, de là où elle est, elle a juste du pu apercevoir tes cheveux longs et n'a pas cherché plus loin. »

Sora sut qu'il avait commis une bourde lorsque les yeux de Riku se remplirent de rage.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai été embarqué dans ces putains de conneries parce qu'une pauvre hystérique m'a pris pour une putain de fille ?!

— Euh... Oui ?

— Rah ! »

Le jeune homme frappa de toutes ses forces l'arbre le plus proche, se frottant ensuite vigoureusement la main qui avait exécuté ce geste afin d'atténuer la douleur.

« Tu as parlé d'une magie enveloppant le livre, reprit tellement brusquement Riku que Sora sursauta légèrement. Ça veut dire qu'il a été ensorcelé par quelqu'un ?

—...Je n'en sais rien.

— Menteur, répondit Riku d'un ton venimeux, et le regard de Sora se durcit.

— Ce n'est pas une information dont tu as besoin pour sortir d'ici.

— C'est une information que j'ai quand même envie de savoir.

— Dommage alors, parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras.

—... Enfoiré, murmura Riku d'un ton glacial, avant de repartir dans la direction que Sora suivait jusqu'à ce que Blanche-Neige ne leur tombe dessus. »

Sora serra les dents pour s'abstenir de répondre quelque chose de blessant puis repassa rapidement devant lui, se demandant quelques instants si au fond, il ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner ici ce sale gosse arrogant.

Il se reprit immédiatement.

Parce qu'aussi stupide et immature qu'il puisse être, absolument personne ne méritait de finir ses jours enfermé ici.

Personne.

oooOOOooo

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !:D


	3. J'en ai rêvé

~Réponses aux reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : J'essaye de donner les noms lorsque cela me paraît le plus opportun o/ Merci pour ta review (=

AkuRokuShi : Merci beaucoup ! La suite donc :D

A/N : Hello ! Bon ben j'ai encore perdu de la vue cette année, mais je désespère pas que mes yeux comprennent enfin que c'est loin d'être dans leur intérêt et s'arrêtent o/ Comment ça tout le monde s'en fiche ? è_é Bref, voici le chapitre 3, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ! **Sort**

J'en ai rêvé

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le reste de leur marche fut loin de se passer dans la sérénité, les résidus de colère planant entre eux encore accentués par l'ambiance morbide des lieux. Et lorsque Sora finit par lui indiquer l'entrée d'une mine – celle où les Sept Nains travaillaient, à n'en point douter – Riku crut même qu'il allait laisser sa mauvaise humeur enfin éclater au grand jour afin de s'en libérer.

Il n'en fit pourtant rien et suivit son guide dans les couloirs tortueux et mal éclairés des souterrains, levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération lorsque Sora lui précisa bien de ne toucher à rien. Il n'était pas un gosse de cinq ans merde, pas la peine de lui rappeler que non, voler des diamants qui ne vous appartiennent pas, ça ne se fait pas !

Mais le pire arriva sans conteste lorsque les deux jeunes hommes finirent par s'immobiliser au fond d'un cul de sac, une sorte de nuage noir de forme ovale ondulant devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Riku avec méfiance.

— Un Couloir Obscur : c'est ce qui permet de passer d'une histoire à l'autre. Une sorte de portail si tu préfères.

— Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir entrer là-dedans ?

— C'était l'idée, oui, répondit Sora d'un ton sec.

— Et comment tu sais que ce n'est pas dangereux ton truc, hein ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas moi, sans doute à tout hasard parce que j'ai emprunté cet exact même Couloir il y a quelques heures seulement ?

— Tu veux vraiment essayer de me faire croire que la magie est quelque chose de stable ?

— Celle-ci l'est.

— Et comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors maintenant soit tu passes avec moi, soit je te laisse ici et tu te débrouilles seul avec Blanche-Neige et ses sept petit toutous. »

Non, décidément, ce satané portail n'inspirait pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde confiance à Riku. Cependant, l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à l'autre hystérique cette fois-ci accompagnée de renforts ne l'enchantait guère plus, aussi choisit-il de mettre sa réticence de côté et de faire savoir à Sora qu'il était prêt à le suivre par un vague signe de tête.

« À la bonne heure ! »

Sora n'attendit pas les protestations évidentes de son interlocuteur et s'engouffra aussitôt dans le passage, satisfait de constater que l'autre l'y suivit avec empressement.

« Maintenant accroche-toi, ça risque de secouer un peu.

— De quoi est-ce que tu par- »

Riku n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se sentit soudainement soulevé de terre puis fut entraîné par une force semblable à un violent courant d'air, se retrouvant ainsi ballotté dans tous les sens telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon tout le reste de leur ''trajet''.

Lorsqu'enfin ce cauchemar prit fin, ce fut pour que lui et Sora soient éjectés avec force du Couloir Obscur, ce dernier atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds par habitude tandis que lui se retrouva projeté tête la première contre le sol, avalant un peu de terre au passage.

Et tandis que Riku se relevait avec hargne, un son bien particulier raisonna doucement dans ses oreilles. Ce son inimitable du pouffement de rire que l'on tente vainement d'étouffer.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et sa colère refit surface avec la même violence qu'il avait mise à essayer de la contenir :

« Oh oui ça te fait rire hein ?! On voit bien que toi t'en à rien à foutre, après tout c'est pas ta vie qui est en jeu !

— Hého calme-toi, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

— T'as même pas besoin de le faire, c'est écrit sur ta figure que tu t'en moques de tout ça ! De toute façon tu vis ici, alors je suppose que j'aurai du m'y attendre : toi, tu n'as rien à perdre. »

L'expression de Sora se durcit à ces mots, et c'est d'un ton glacial qu'il répliqua :

« Quand on a rien, on a rien à perdre. Maintenant si tu veux poursuivre cette conversation stupide, ce sera sans moi et tu ne me reverras jamais. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? Après tout je n'en ai ''rien à foutre'', donc il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que je t'abandonne seul ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh comme Riku aurait voulu continuer à hurler, hurler pour évacuer toute la frustration et le stress que lui procurait cette situation. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'il tenait à conserver son seul ticket de sortie viable, aussi se mura-t-il tout simplement dans le silence.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Viens maintenant, il commence à faire nuit et il va falloir trouver un endroit pour dormir. »

Ceci dit, Sora fit volte-face et Riku lui emboîta le pas toujours sans une parole, se contentant d'un vague grognement lorsque le jeune homme lui spécifia qu'ils dormiraient au pied d'un chêne à l'allure centenaire et qu'il allait chercher de quoi faire du feu.

Sora revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard et alluma sans attendre un feu à l'aide de pierres trouvées en route, et Riku desserra légèrement les dents pour demander :

« Je suppose que c'est la magie qui m'empêche d'avoir faim en ce moment ?

— Tu peux toujours manger si tu veux, mais tu n'en as pas besoin non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es seulement de passage ici.

— Et toi alors ?

— Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? demanda Sora d'un ton froid.

— Non tu as raison, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

— Bien.

— Bien. »

Riku se tourna alors sur le côté afin de ne plus avoir Sora dans son champ de vision et s'allongea dans l'herbe, tâchant de trouver une position plus confortable pour ce qui serait sa toute première nuit à la belle étoile. Puisque apparemment s'il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir, dormir devait rester un besoin vital même pour lui ici étant donné son état de fatigue avancé.

Il entendit bientôt Sora l'imiter et ferma les yeux, tâchant de s'abandonner rapidement aux bras de Morphée. Ce fut loin d'être aisé, mais il finit par enfin perdre conscience bercé par les bruits de la forêt.

oooOOOooo

Ce fut un soleil radieux qui accueillit Riku à son réveil le lendemain, ça ainsi que le doux gazouillis des oiseaux. Il se redressa lentement et observa avec un peu plus d'attention la forêt qui l'entourait, n'ayant pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire la veille.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, celle-ci était bien plus accueillante que ce qu'il avait pu voir chez Blanche-Neige, que ce soit au niveau de ses arbres pleins de vie ou encore des différents animaux qu'il pouvait apercevoir çà et là. Ce qui lui faisait penser... Il n'apercevait Sora absolument nulle part dans son champ de vision.

Il prit tout de même le temps de bien regarder tout autour de leur campement et d'appeler le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises avant de se mettre à sérieusement se faire du soucis. Pas pour Sora non, il ne fallait pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus. Mais si ce que ce dernier lui avait dit était vrai... Il frissonna légèrement.

Passer le restant de ses jours ici avait quelque chose de franchement peu ragoûtant, aussi décida-t-il de partir sur le champ plutôt que de rester ici à se lamenter sur son sort. Un portail noir ondulant ainsi de manière aussi peu naturelle, ça ne devait tout de même pas être si difficile à trouver, si ? Et tant pis pour Sora qui avait fini par l'abandonner. Il estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher.

« _Tu es vraiment sûr de cela ? _»

Il chassa cette agaçante petite voix de sa tête et préféra la remplir de diverses paroles peu sympathiques envers son ex-compagnon de route, tâchant dans un même temps de trouver quelque chose qui s'apparente un tant soit peu à de la civilisation.

Ses prières muettes furent enfin exaucées lorsqu'il finit par tomber sur un large chemin de terre, décidant après quelques instants de se diriger vers la gauche. La plupart des traces de pas qu'il pouvait apercevoir semblaient se diriger dans cette direction de toute façon.

« J'en étais sûr_,_ finit-il par se féliciter à voix haute en avisant après une bonne heure de marche supplémentaire ce qui ne pouvait qu'être une ville au beau milieu d'une vaste plaine. »

De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir de nombreux filets de fumée s'échapper de diverses cheminées, puis se fit la remarque que d'ici en tout cas, cette ville avait tout à fait l'allure d'une ville moyenâgeuse de son propre monde. L'imposant château dominant la cité ne l'aidant pas vraiment à penser le contraire, cela allait de soi.

Riku repartit sans attendre et se retrouva bientôt mêlé à une foule de personnes aussi diverses que variées, allant de simples paysans à des personnes dont l'attitude et l'apparence physique trahissaient une ascendance noble. Il tâcha cependant de ne pas trop s'éparpiller et se mit peu à peu à questionner les habitants, gagnant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure de ces conversations. Il fallait dire qu'après Blanche-Neige, discuter avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux devenait subitement beaucoup moins effrayant.

Son léger regain de bonne humeur fut cependant rapidement remis à rude épreuve lorsqu'après de nombreux interrogatoires il se retrouva au même point qu'à son arrivée, sans la moindre information d'où pouvait bien se trouver ce fameux passage. On lui avait en revanche proposé à plusieurs reprises d'acquérir des vêtements, diverses potions à l'aspect douteux ou même une maison, et tous ces petits détails commençaient lentement mais sûrement à lui faire reperdre contenance.

« Vous semblez bien contrarié jeune homme. »

« _Non sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué,_ pensa furieusement Riku avant de répondre d'un ton malgré tout poli :

— Je suis à la recherche de quelques chose de bien précis, mais il semblerait que personne ici ne puisse m'aider. »

Le vieillard se frotta la barbe, l'air pensif, et Riku ne se priva pas alors de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci était marchand lui aussi, mais de quoi il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller demander au palais, je suis convaincu qu'ils pourront t'aider là-bas. Après tout à force de croiser Maléfique, les habitants savent peut-être quelque chose. »

Une image sortant tout droit du film d'animation ''La Belle au Bois Dormant'' lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit, et Riku frissonna. En temps normal Maléfique était l'un de ses antagonistes favoris dans les films Disney que lui et tous ses amis avaient regardés étant enfants, mais rencontrer pour de vrai la sorcière ne lui semblait en revanche pas être une si bonne idée que ça.

« Très bien, merci beaucoup Monsieur !

— Je t'en prie, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les visiteurs égarés. »

Cette phrase sonnait lourde de sens même aux oreilles de Riku, et c'est d'un pas quelque peu hésitant qu'il quitta le vieil homme. Il commença ensuite à se diriger vers l'imposant palais que l'on pouvait apercevoir de partout en ville, s'orientant tant bien que mal dans le dédale de rues et ruelles qu'il fut contraint d'emprunter.

Il finit cependant par enfin arriver devant un imposant pont de pierres, le traversa sans attendre puis passa sans encombre devant les deux gardes surveillant l'entrée de la cour principale lorsque ces derniers virent qu'il ne représentait aucun danger.

Riku pénétra ensuite dans une vaste salle au sol dallé de rouge et aux murs d'un gris plutôt terne, salle dans laquelle un nombre incalculable de domestiques étaient présentement en train de préparer une longue table qui servirait sans aucun doute à un banquet très prochainement.

Peu désireux de se faire remarquer, le jeune homme monta discrètement un escalier de pierres puis avança prudemment dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où chercher ou bien à qui il devait s'adresser en priorité.

Ses pas finirent par le mener à une porte en bois dont il poussa le panneau avec hésitation, jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Il avait trouvé à n'en point douter une chambre, qui de ce qu'il pouvait en voir était richement meublée et possédait même un large balcon. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait dans l'un des coins, mais ce fut ce qui se trouvait juste devant lui qui attira tout de suite le regard de Riku.

Devant une coiffeuse luxueuse se trouvait en effet une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds tombant en une épaisse cascade dorée sur ses épaules, la propriétaire de si beaux cheveux étant quant à elle en train d'en prendre soin tout en fredonnant gaiement. L'air lui disait vaguement quelque chose, aussi Riku se pencha-t-il un peu plus en avant pour bien entendre.

Ce mouvement reflété dans le miroir attira aussitôt l'attention de la jeune femme, qui releva brusquement le regard et planta un instant ses profonds yeux marrons dans les siens par le biais du reflet.

« _Merde, dis quelque chose vite, avant qu'elle se mette à appeler au secours ou même pi- _»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

La blonde s'était en effet précipitamment levée et avait parcouru les trois malheureux mètres qui les séparaient en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ouvrant la porte à la volée sur lui. Elle le dévisagea ensuite tout son soûl, l'air grave, et Riku ne sut trop quoi dire ou penser.

« Je... essaya-t-il de commencer.

— Fantastique, un visiteur ! »

Sans qu'il réalise bien ce qui était en train de se passer, Riku se retrouva brusquement happé dans la pièce par la jeune femme, qui prit ensuite ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à sautiller, tourner sur elle-même et parler à toute vitesse, tout ça à la fois dans un ensemble parfaitement chaotique.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, comment allez-vous, d'où venez-vous, de Chantelle je présume, le climat est vraiment superbe là-bas, et toutes ces fleurs ! Vous aimez les fleurs n'est-ce pas ? Oh bien sûr que oui quelle sotte je fais, tout le monde aime les fleurs ! Les roses blanches surtout, c'est tellement bon ! Ce qui me fait aussi penser que j'adore le chocolat blanc, c'est très difficile d'en trouver mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! On en fait parfois venir de je ne sais trop où, quelque part derrière la Septième colline du Levant ! Vous y êtes sans doute déjà aller ?

— Euh, je...

— Oh pardonnez-moi, je parle je parle et j'en oublie toutes les convenances ! Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis-

— Aurore ? »

La sus-nommée arrêta aussitôt tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se tourna vers la porte, souriant de toutes ses dents au jeune homme aux cheveux châtain les observant avec curiosité. La seule chose de vraiment notable que Riku put remarquer à propos de ses vêtements fut sa cape rouge, étant donné que moins d'une seconde plus tard, ''Aurore'' s'était jetée dans ses bras.

« Chéri, je suis contente de te voir ! Ça va, les préparatifs de la fête ne te donnent pas trop de fil à retordre ? Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle une des Douze gentilles Fées du Royaume pour nous aider ? »

« _Ah oui tiens c'est vrai, dans le conte original il n'y a pas trois fées mais douze,_ pensa Riku, puis celui qu'il devina être le Prince Philippe se tourna ensuite vers lui.

— Excuse-moi, tu ne m'as pas dit qui était ton ami.

— Oh mais quelle étourdie je fais vraiment ! Mon amour je te présente, euh, je te présente...

— Riku, vint-il à son secours.

— Oui c'est exactement ça, Riku !

— Eh bien Riku, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Le jeune homme serra la main qui lui était tendue. Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, puis-je me permettre de te demander ce que tu étais venu chercher dans les appartements privés de ma femme ? »

Riku rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux face à ce que le Prince impliquait sans même sembler sans rendre compte.

« Non je ne cherchais rien, je veux dire si, évidemment que je cherchais quelque chose, mais pas spécifiquement dans les appartements de euh... La Princesse. Je ne savais pas où j'allais en entrant ici.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Aurore d'un ton pétillant.

— En fait je me demandais si vous auriez entendu parler d'un étrange passage entre les différents... Contes, et si vous sauriez où il se trouve. »

La blonde porta la main à son menton, perdue quelques instants dans ses pensées, puis répondit gaiement :

« Mais oui, il me semble bien que Maléfique a fait une fois ou deux référence à quelque chose de semblable ! Où a-t-elle dit que cela se trouvait déjà mon chéri ?

— Quelque part dans les sous-sols de son palais il me semble, lui rappela le Prince.

— Oui c'est ça ! Eh bien Riku, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je vais immédiatement dépêcher un guide pour te conduire jusqu'à la Montagne Interdite ! »

Aurore sortit tel un tourbillon sur ces mots, claquant violemment la porte au passage sans le vouloir. Le calme se réinstalla peu à peu dans la pièce, et Riku finit par déclarer :

« C'est drôle, je l'imaginais plus...

— Calme ?

— C'est ça oui.

— Ah ah ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le premier des habitants du Royaume surpris et tu ne seras sans doute pas le dernier. »

Riku acquiesça simplement, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se lancer dans de longues explications compliquées.

Comme promis, la Princesse revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un garde portant un uniforme semblable à ceux qu'il avait déjà pu voir ici, et après l'avoir serré avec force dans ses bras, lui souhaita bonne route avec moult signes énergiques de la main tandis que son mari en faisait de même de manière un peu plus modérée.

Riku leur rendit leur salut avec un petit sourire, mais une fois qu'il ne put plus distinguer le couple royal sur son balcon, il reprit un air grave.

On l'envoyait chez une Sorcière. Une Sorcière suffisamment puissante pour lancer tout un tas de malédictions en tous genres. Dire qu'il sentait mal la chose aurait été un doux euphémisme.

Le garde semblait bien de son avis, étant donné qu'ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant l'heure que dura leur marche, et c'est seulement une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant un chemin de terre bordé d'un imposant précipice menant à un immense château noir que l'adulte déclara nerveusement :

« Navré mais je ne vais pas plus loin, bon courage et j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venu chercher.

— Au point où j'en suis, j'espère simplement que je vais ressortir d'ici vivant, murmura Riku trop bas pour que son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de commencer à gravir le sentier, s'exhortant mentalement au calme. S'il restait maître de lui-même, tout ne pourrait que bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est fort de cette maigre consolation qu'il franchit le portail menant à la cour du palais, s'éloignant le plus possible des édifices qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Il pénétra ensuite à l'intérieur par ce qui semblait être l'entrée principale et commença à progresser dans les couloirs parcourus de courants d'air glacial, le tout en tâchant de s'orienter correctement avec le peu de lumière verdâtre qu'il possédait pour cela.

Pas une fois il ne croisa âme qui vive, ni même un seul signe montrant que le château était ou avait un jour été habité, aussi sursauta-t-il violemment lorsqu'une fois arrivé dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'audience circulaire un gémissement plaintif se fit soudain entendre.

Riku releva vivement les yeux et observa avec circonspection la femme affalée sur un trône de pierre à l'air franchement peu confortable, et qui se frottait les tempes avec force.

« Euh... Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-il, incertain. »

Un regard noir comme la nuit plongea aussitôt dans le sien, mais ce dernier aurait sans doute été bien plus intimidant si sa propriétaire n'avait pas à cet instant l'air prête à perdre connaissance à tout instant.

« Quoi encore ?! lança-t-elle d'une voix rappeuse, qui en temps normal devait irradier de puissance.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, en fait je me demandais si vous sauriez m'indiquer où se trouve le Couloir Obscur qui mène à l'histoire suivante et... Euh, vous allez bien ?

— Oh oui bien sûr, juste une atroce migraine qui refuse de me quitter depuis trois jours. Sale petite blonde écervelée et sa voix si haut perchée, elle peut pas apprendre à la fermer cinq minutes cette cruche non ?! »

Elle s'était relevée avec brusquerie, faisait claquer son sceptre orné d'une boule verte sur le sol. Ses amples vêtements noirs et violets ondulèrent avec grâce autour d'elle lorsqu'elle descendit jusqu'à lui.

« Je suppose que c'est elle qui t'a dit de venir me voir ? Hochement de tête affirmatif. Dans ce cas dépêche-toi donc de déguerpir de mon plancher, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que des adolescents en mal de sensations fortes ! »

Elle frappa avec violence le dallage sur ces mots et Riku sentit soudainement le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, la dernière chose qu'il entendit de celle qui ne pouvait être que Maléfique étant « Gardes, apportez-moi tout de suite mes antidépresseurs ! »

Il atterrit lourdement quelques mètres plus bas, constatant une fois que ses yeux se furent accoutumés à l'obscurité ambiante qu'il était dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un cachot.

« _Eh merde, et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant_ ? pensa-t-il avec hargne. »

Son regard fut accroché par du mouvement sur sa droite, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il constata que le passage qu'il avait cherché toute la journée se tenait juste là, sous ses yeux. Pas très efficace comme prison. Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

C'est avec détermination qu'il s'engouffra dans le passage, sa dernière pensée avant de quitter le conte de La Belle au Bois Dormant allant inexplicablement à Sora.

oooOOOooo

Vous n'avez pas _idée _d'à quel point je me suis éclatée pour écrire les personnages d'Aurore et de Maléfique o/ Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à la semaine prochaine les gens :D


	4. Des Divagations

~Réponses aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : Je ne répondrai qu'à une question car je tiens à mon effet de surprise : Maléfique est dépressive ouais XD Et mes yeux, même si c'est pas toujours ça, entre eux et moi ça fait plus de 17 ans que ça dure, alors je les adore quand même ^^ Merci pour ta review, la suite donc (=

A/N : Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances, ça va vite arriver ^^ Chapitre 4 donc les gens bonne lecture !

Des Divagations

Cette fois-ci Riku savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, aussi son arrivée dans ce nouveau conte se fit-elle de manière bien plus douce que dans celui de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il fut enchanté de ce qu'il découvrit une fois sorti du Couloir Obscur.

« _Génial, encore une forêt bien sombre et accueillante. Et qu'est-ce qui va m'y attendre cette fois-ci, un Prince Charmant en manque d'affection ?! En plus la nuit est en train de tomber, fantastique vraiment ! _»

Ce genre de remarque ne l'aidant pas plus que cela, Riku les chassa bien vite de son esprit et regarda plus attentivement tout autour de lui.

Sur tous les arbres alentours se trouvaient de nombreux panneaux en bois brut censés indiquer différente directions, et Riku crut un instant qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mal tombé finalement. Ça, c'était bien avant de constater que les indications en question ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, cela va de soi.

« _En haut, en bas, à droite, par là, non par là-bas... Bon sang mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries ?! _»

Et personne pour lui répondre bien sûr, ça aurait été bien trop simple. Il était cependant moins frustré qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord cru. Sans doute commençait-il à s'habituer à la situation en quelque sorte, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne nouvelle.

Il fallait bien avancer pourtant s'il voulait un jour sortir d'ici, aussi choisit-il la direction qui lui paressait la moins farfelue et emprunta le chemin menant à la ''Forêt de Tulgey''. Et s'il put constater que l'ambiance de cette dernière était encore plus lugubre et obscure que celle de Blanche-Neige, il ne s'y sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise pour autant.

Difficile d'avoir peur en effet lorsque l'on est entouré d'animaux aussi farfelus. Enfin, si tout ce qu'il croisait pouvait effectivement être appelé ''animaux''

En effet, outre une sorte d'oiseau au corps vert et à la tête de pelle lui arrivant aux genoux et présentement occupé à creuser le sol du sentier avec attention afin d'y trouver son déjeuner, Riku put également observer perchés sur les branches alentours des vautours dont les longues ailes noires avaient été remplacées par la toile d'un parapluie de la même couleur et les yeux perçants le fixaient avec insistance. Il put ensuite apercevoir sur sa gauche un hibou à l'étrange couleur rouge et dont le cou, constitué d'un accordéon jaune, produisait des sons discordants chaque fois que celui-ci l'étirait afin d'ululer.

Riku continua à avancer en tâchant de ne pas trop prêter attention aux bizarreries de cet endroit, et ce même lorsque de petits oiseaux à tête de crayon ou de marteau vinrent joyeusement voltiger autour de son visage. Il les chassa d'un geste impatient de la main et chercha du regard la direction que le chemin qu'il suivait prenait ensuite.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de chemin.

À la place se trouvait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un énorme chien rouge, si ce n'est que celui-ci était alors occupé à consciencieusement effacer chaque centimètre carré du sentier avec les balais qui lui servaient de queue et de tête. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'animal releva brièvement la tête, puis le contourna comme si de rien n'était afin de reprendre tranquillement sa besogne.

À cet instant précis de son existence, Riku aurait sans doute hurlé à s'en briser la voix s'il n'avait pas soudainement aperçu de la lumière sur sa droite. De la lumière qui sortait d'une porte tenant manifestement dans le vide.

Passons.

Il s'y engouffra sans hésitation et se retrouva cette fois dans un lieu où même les champignons et les fleurs étaient plus grands que lui, le tout baignant non pas dans le noir comme plus tôt mais dans une douce lumière rose. Des arbres absolument immenses bordaient ce nouveau sentier, mais ce fut ce que Riku put voir patiemment assis sur un nénuphar géant et sans aucun doute possible en train de l'attendre qui attira aussitôt son attention.

Riku fronça les sourcils et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la plante au pas de course, jusqu'à s'immobiliser à son pied et constater que non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le pire étant ce qu'il envisageait le plus en ce moment.

« Félicitations, je pensais que ça te prendrait au moins deux jours de plus pour partir de chez Aurore ! Et sans une égratignure en plus, je dois dire que je suis surpris. »

À cet instant, Riku aurait voulu faire beaucoup de choses. La plus violente étant de frapper Sora en plein visage pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée et plus pacifique étant de lui demander où il était passé de manière bien plus colorée et de préférence en criant un bon coup.

Il n'en fit pourtant rien.

Pas parce qu'il n'en avait plus l'envie, non, mais tout simplement parce qu'à mieux y regarder, l'autre adolescent était d'une pâleur à faire peur, des cernes profonds cerclant ses yeux de noir. Sa voix également manquait cruellement de mordant lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, aussi Riku choisit-il inexplicablement même pour lui de simplement déclarer d'un ton plat :

« Faut croire que oui. Et sinon, je peux savoir où tu étais ou c'est encore quelque chose classé secret défense ? »

Le mince sourire ornant les lèvres de Sora disparut complètement et ce dernier détourna le regard, l'air blessé ou en colère, Riku n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire.

« Je te signale que si je suis ici, c'est que moi aussi je fais partie d'une histoire, et qu'il faut bien que j'y aille lorsque quelqu'un lit le livre.

— Lorsque quelqu'un lit le... Bon sang, Paine a encore du entrer sans ma chambre sans ma permission ! fulmina Riku.

— Paine ?

— Ma grande sœur.

— Oh. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache vraiment quoi dire, puis Riku finit par demander :

« Au fait, on est où ici ?

— Honnêtement, tu n'as pas deviné vu tout ce qui se trouve ici ?

— Le Pays des Merveilles ? hasarda Riku.

— Précisément. Lorsqu'Alice a compris qu'elle ne ressortirait plus jamais d'ici, c'est son imagination combinée à la magie du livre qui a donné naissance à cet espèce de... Cauchemar ambulant, expliqua Sora tout en regardant autours de lui avec désapprobation.

— Sur ça, je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire. »

Et à la grande surprise de Riku, il put apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sincère sur le visage de Sora. Celui-ci disparut cependant aussi vite qu'il était apparu, si bien que l'adolescent se demanda par la suite s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginé, mais n'eut en revanche pas vraiment le temps de creuser la question étant donné que Sora reprit :

« On ferait mieux de se trouver un endroit sûr où dormir, la nuit est déjà tombée.

— Je te suis. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent après une ascension plus ou moins sûre parmi les nénuphars dans le creux de l'un des arbres géants les environnant, se servant de feuilles tombées en guise de couvertures et de mousse comme matelas improvisé. C'est également à ce moment précis que Riku se rendit compte à quel point cette journée l'avait épuisé, aussi c'est à peine quelques minutes après un rapide ''bonne nuit'' lancé à Sora qu'il s'endormit profondément.

oooOOOooo

Un matelas moelleux, une douce chaleur l'environnant, ainsi que les brumes de la fatigue l'enveloppant encore quelque peu.

Tel était actuellement le cas de Riku, et ce dernier serait sans aucune hésitation resté dans un tel état si quelque chose de froid et pointu ne tapait pas sur sa joue droite avec insistance. Sans doute Paine venue l'informer qu'il était plus que temps de se lever s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard au Lycée avec ses affreuses mains pleines de faux ongles noirs plus aiguisés que des lames de rasoir.

« C'est bon je suis réveillé, va-t-en maintenant, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant difficilement une paupière.

— Plus un geste ! »

La violence de l'ordre fit sursauter Riku avec force, et l'adolescent se mit aussitôt à lancer des regards confus tout autour de lui.

Ce qui était manifestement en train de le toucher quelques instants plus tôt n'était pas un ongle mais une longue lance à la pointe faite d'acier et au manche en bois. Une lance au bout de laquelle se trouvait sans doute l'une des dernières choses que Riku avait eu envie de croiser lorsqu'il avait eut confirmation de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Eh merde. »

Son attention se reporta sur l'auteur de cette remarque.

Sora était quant à lui trop occupé à fusiller du regard les cartes-soldats qui les menaçaient de leurs armes pour le remarquer, et c'est d'un ton tranchant qu'il demanda :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

— Nous sommes ici pour vous arrêter, au nom de son Excellence la Grande et Magnifique Reine de Cœur !

— Et on peut savoir en quel honneur ? rétorqua Sora.

— Hier soir, quelqu'un a été surpris à regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre de notre Merveilleuse Souveraine alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à aller prendre son bain. Cet infâme acte de voyeurisme n'a pu être exécuté que par vous, qui êtes les personnes les plus proches que nous ayons trouvé du Palais !

— Mais vous ne venez pas de dire que cette personne était seule ? le contra Riku.

— Peu importe, le voyeur pouvait parfaitement avoir un complice pour l'aider à accomplir cet acte abominable !

— Abominable, tu m'étonnes... Rien que d'imaginer cette vieille peau nue, j'en ai des frissons, grommela Sora, avant d'ajouter encore plus bas : bon sang dès que je croise ce sale pervers de Chapelier Fou, je lui fais la peau.

— Je croyais que les personnages principaux ne pouvaient pas mourir ? lui fit tranquillement remarquer Riku comme s'ils étaient seuls.

— Rien à faire, je trouverai un moyen. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive en plus, mais il faut croire que la Reine n'a toujours pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.

— Silence ! les coupa brusquement celui qui semblait être leur leader. Maintenant suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires, toute la cours vous attend pour votre procès !

— Il est sérieux là ? chuchota Riku tout en se faisant entraîner par un as de cœur et un huit de pique.

— Malheureusement, oui. Fais ce que je dis et on sera sortis d'ici avant la fin de la journée, répondit Sora du même ton, et Riku hoche brièvement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris. »

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être anxieux.

Après tout il savait pour avoir lu cette fameuse histoire prétendument inventée par Lewis Carroll que la Reine de Cœur n'était pas vraiment du genre à écouter qui que ce soit, loin de là. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Sora.

Et assez étonnamment, cette idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

Il y avait cependant cette petite part de son esprit qui ne cessait de lui rappeler que l'autre adolescent était revenu pour lui, et que même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, cela le rassurait autant que cela le touchait.

Leur petite troupe ne tarda pas à arriver dans une cour rectangulaire entourée d'imposantes haies. L'allée centrale était bordée de bancs en bois remplis de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais ce ne furent ni elles ni le lapin blanc perché en haut de sa tribune qui retinrent le plus son attention.

« Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande d'incapables ?! Amenez-moi vite l'accusé sur l'estrade ou je vous fais tous couper la tête ! »

Les cartes-soldats exécutèrent aussitôt les ordres de cette grosse femme brune engoncée dans sa robe rouge et noire, une petite couronne en or posée sur la tête. La Reine de Cœur à n'en point douter.

Une rencontre dont Riku se serait volontiers passée. Comme beaucoup de celles qu'il avait fait dernièrement réalisa-t-il soudain. Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, lui et Sora se retrouvant à présent tous les deux sur une estrade elle aussi en bois, juste en face de celle où se trouvait la Reine. Leur juge donc, comme Riku ne tarda pas à le deviner.

Qu'il était stupide de s'inquiéter enfin ! Toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour qu'ils sortent parfaitement indemnes, cela allait de soi !

Ils étaient fichus.

La Reine les fixa tour à tour du regard, l'air mauvais, puis finit pas aboyer :

« Alors, lequel de vous deux est coupable ?! »

Sora et Riku échangèrent un bref regard, peu sûrs de quelle était la meilleure réponse à fournir.

« Alors, j'attends ! Lequel de vous deux est coupable ? Dépêchez-vous de le désigner qu'il puisse être décapité sur l'heure !

— Le soucis, Votre Majesté, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne l'est., répondit Sora avec une politesse que Riku n'aurait jamais cru possible chez lui.

— C'est ridicule enfin, le coupable est forcément l'un de vous deux ! Et la preuve en est que vous étiez les personnes les plus proches du Palais ce matin ! le contra la Reine.

— Tout simplement parce que le coupable s'est enfui dans la forêt tandis que nous, nous y sommes arrêtés ? tenta Riku.

— C'est parfaitement ridicule enfin ! Tout le monde sait que quelle que soit la vitesse à laquelle on court, on n'avancera pas d'un pouce ! Cette peste de Reine Rouge n'a pas pu manquer de vous le faire remarquer !

— Nous n'avons heureusement pas eu le déplaisir de la croiser, répondit Sora.

— Ah ! La Reine sembla satisfaite. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y a pas de coupable ! reprit-elle violemment.

— Cela va de soi, mais ce n'est ni moi ni cette personne qui m'accompagne.

— Qui est-ce alors ?! hurla la Reine, semblant prête à imploser.

— Je suggère à Votre Majesté de se rendre dans le Jardin Privé où elle pourra certainement trouver le coupable en train de prendre le thé avec le Lièvre de Mars et la Souris.

— Comment ?! Tu _oses _suggérer quelque chose à ta Reine ?! Gardes, coupez-leur la tête, _coupez-leur la tête_ ! »

Les cartes-soldats s'approchèrent sans attendre d'eux, leurs lances déjà prêtes à frapper.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Riku, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop paniqué.

— Tu te débrouilles pour attraper une arme.

— Je quoi ?! »

Sora n'eut pas le temps d'apporter des précisions, esquivant le premier coup de lance qui leur fut donné. Il ne perdit ensuite pas de temps et saisit la hampe de l'arme, donna un violent coup de pied dans le trois de pique qui en était propriétaire et la saisit fermement.

« Tu vois, rien de bien compliqué. »

Riku aurait bien rétorqué de manière acerbe s'il n'avait pas à son tour du esquiver un coup de lance.

Il procéda par pur réflexe, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec un dix de cœur. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, saisit à son tour ferment la hampe se trouvant sur sa gauche et envoya rouler la carte au bas de l'estrade à l'aide d'un coup de poing bien placé.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! le félicita brièvement Sora. Maintenant tu cours et tu essayes de ne pas te faire tuer s'il te plaît ! »

Riku ne pensa même pas à rétorquer cette fois-ci et emboîta aussitôt le pas à l'autre, courant comme jamais au milieu des coups pleuvant sur eux. L'adolescent les contra ou les esquiva cependant avec aisance, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Jamais il n'avait appris à manier une arme. Alors pourquoi tout ceci lui paraissait si naturelle ? Et, surtout, pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il pourrait faire bien plus encore avec une épée ou du moins une arme similaire ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était au final le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment comme le lui fit sans vouloir remarquer Sora :

« Arrête de rêver et cours bon sang, je ne tiens pas plus que ça à avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! »

C'était toujours bon à savoir.

Ils coururent longuement ainsi, les cris des cartes-soldats se faisant de plus en plus lointain à mesure qu'ils parvenaient à les distancer, et lorsqu'enfin on entendit plus que le bruit de leurs respirations erratiques et celui de leur course, Sora lui fit signe de s'arrêter sous un champignon jaune vif.

Ils passèrent ensuite les minutes qui suivirent à tâcher de reprendre leur respiration, les côtes douloureuses, puis se fixèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

Puis un rictus déforma soudain le visage de Sora, rictus que Riku devinait similaire au sien.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, littéralement, incapables l'un comme l'autre de s'arrêter durant un interminable moment.

« C'est... C'était, parvint enfin à articuler difficilement Riku.

— Oui. Sora sourit de toutes ses dents. Pas mal, pour un débutant. »

Riku lui lança un regard surpris. Ces paroles lui semblaient dénuées de toute ironie, et Sora lui-même avait l'air parfaitement sincère.

« Merci... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air franchement gêné à présent.

« Écoute, à propos de ce qui s'est passé chez Blanche-Neige, et pour toutes les autres choses stupides que j'ai pu dire... Je suis désolé. Et content que tu sois revenu. Vraiment. »

À ce stade de sa tirade, Riku ne savait déjà plus ou se mettre, peu habitué à présenter des excuses à qui que ce soit, et il sentit avec horreur ses joues se colorer doucement de rouge lorsque Sora lui répondit joyeusement :

« Pas de soucis ! Il reprit ensuite une expression plus sérieuse. Je n'ai pas été très agréable moi non plus de toute façon, surtout sachant à quel point tout ça a du être difficile pour toi. À vivre comme à accepter.

—...C'est pas grave. »

Riku sourit maladroitement, puis demanda :

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— On se trouve un coin tranquille où passer le reste de la journée et la nuit.

— Pourquoi, il doit être à peine midi non ?

— Oui, mais je ne sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. Et même si ça ne voit pas vraiment, d'ici dix minutes il pleuvra des trombes. Et pour longtemps. »

Riku jugea plus judicieux de ne pas remettre en doutes les paroles de l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dénichèrent un creux d'arbre semblable à celui dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit précédente, ayant tout juste le temps de s'y engouffrer avant qu'un violent coup de tonnerre ne retentisse et qu'une pluie comme Riku n'en avait jamais vu dans son monde se mette à tomber sur le Pays des Merveilles.

Cette dernière lui sortit cependant bien assez vite de l'esprit, celui-ci étant désormais occupé à discuter de tout et de rien avec Sora, la conversation tournant plus particulièrement autours des questions que l'adolescent posait à Riku sur ce qui se passait en dehors du livre.

Riku aussi avait essayé de lui poser des questions un peu plus personnelles, au début de leur conversation particulièrement, mais avait vite abandonné l'idée en constatant que Sora trouvait toujours le moyen de les esquiver avec habileté.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela pourtant.

Car pour le moment, il pouvait juste profiter d'un moment de tranquillité et surtout de normalité relative avec une personne qu'il se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus au fil de la conversation.


	5. Où est la vraie Vie ?

~Réponses aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : *Tousse* Oui, on se demande vraiment ! Merci pour ta review, la suite o/

A/N : IMPORTANT ! Ou pas, c'est à vous seuls d'en juger, mais c'est une information que je tenais tout de même à faire circuler o/ Donc voilà, sachez que si vous être actuellement en train de lire cette Fanfiction, c'est uniquement parce que je me suis un jour dit que le personnage dont il est ici question serait ultra badass ainsi et que j'en venue à m'interroger sur les circonstances qui pourraient me permettre d'écrire une telle histoire~ Voilà voilà, sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture les gens !

Où est la vrai vie

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le réveil le lendemain fut bien moins mouvementé que le précédent, et c'est cette fois-ci en pleine liberté et possession de leurs moyens qu'ils progressèrent tranquillement dans cet environnement toujours aussi déroutant pour Riku jusque devant un petit portillon entouré de haies. Là, Sora tendit une main devant son torse, lui intimant silencieusement de s'arrêter, puis chuchota :

« Bon, je pense qu'il est suffisamment tôt pour qu'on puisse éviter les trois tarés, mais sois le plus silencieux possible si tu ne tiens pas à finir avec une migraine de bon matin. »

Riku acquiesça, et après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, Sora ouvrit le portillon le plus silencieusement du monde et se glissa dans un petit espace confiné de la même manière, imité du mieux qu'il le put par le plus âgé.

Ce dernier ne put cependant s'empêcher de dévisager avec curiosité les trois figures endormies autours d'une longue table recouverte d'un fouillis de tasses, théières et reste de petits biscuits en tous genres. Il devina le premier comme étant le Lièvre de Mars, celui-ci présentement en train de ronfler la souris dans la tasse qu'il tenait à la main, puis lança un regard peu amène au Chapelier Fou, apparente cause de tous leurs précédents soucis.

« Allez viens vite, on ne sait jamais quand ils sont prêts à se réveiller, le rappela à l'ordre Sora.

— J'arrive. »

Riku le suivit dans une petite bâtisse se trouvant non loin de la table et referma la porte avec précaution, avant de se retourner.

La maisonnette était absolument vide, à l'exception du Couloir Obscur trônant fièrement en son centre.

« Prêt ? Lui demanda Sora en s'approchant.

— Prêt. »

Ils sautèrent sans hésitation, les deux atterrissant sans aucun soucis de l'autre côté quelques instants plus tard.

Une fois sûr que rien ne les menaçait directement, Riku prit ensuite le temps de regarder où ils se trouvaient cette fois-ci.

« Oh, encore une forêt, comme c'est original, ironisa-t-il en regardant les arbres à l'air accueillant tout autours d'eux. »

Sora haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pas ma faute si les frères Grimm n'avaient aucune imagination.

— Ah ? Grimm donc ?

— Ouais.

— Lequel ? »

Un sourire taquin vint orner les lèvres de Sora.

« Voyons Riku, c'est nettement moins drôle si c'est moi qui te le dis ! Allez, de toute façon vu le boucan qu'ils font en ville, je pense que tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

L'adolescent regarda ensuite dans la direction pointée par Sora et constata qu'en effet, bien que la ville mentionnée précédemment se trouve à au moins un bon kilomètre de là, des cris de joie pouvaient se faire entendre jusqu'à eux. Riku put ensuite apercevoir un château au moins aussi grand que celui d'Aurore et son Prince surplombant la cité, aussi supposa-t-il qu'il était au moins question d'une Princesse.

« Bon, tu viens ? Ça ira plus vite en coupant par là au lieu de la contourner de toute façon, alors autant aller jeter un coup d'œil tu ne crois pas ?

— Très bien. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi d'un bon pas jusqu'à atteindre les premières habitations, de même que les premiers fêtards. Les adultes comme les enfants dansaient au rythme de la musique tout autour d'eux, et la foule semblait se densifier à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du palais.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent juste devant le pont menant aux portes de ce dernier, ce fut pour constater qu'une estrade somptueusement décorée y avait été dressée, avec dessus cinq personnes bien distinctes.

Il y avait pour commencer ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un couple se tenant enlacés un peu en retrait sur le côté, et au vu de leurs vêtements ainsi que des couronnes ornant leurs têtes, Riku devina sans grande peine qu'il devait s'agir du roi et de la reine de cette contrée. Venait ensuite un homme qui pour sa part ne pouvait être que prêtre au vu de sa tenue également, mais ce fut le couple auquel ce dernier s'adressait qui retint le plus longtemps l'attention de Riku.

Bien plus jeunes que le roi et la reine, ces deux personnes se regardaient présentement avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible de transmettre à quelqu'un, semblant même faire totalement abstraction des paroles de l'homme en train de les unir. Et si celui qui ne pouvait qu'être le Prince avait somme toute une apparence banale à en pleurer, c'était loin d'être le cas de sa compagne, dont les interminables cheveux blonds étaient répartis de manière harmonieuse autour d'eux et jusqu'en bas de l'estrade.

« Raiponce ? Demanda Riku avec une imperceptible pointe de fierté.

— Bien joué. Mais bon, reconnais qu'elle était facile cette-là.

— Tu m'as demandé de trouver, mais tu as oublié de préciser qu'il fallait que ça soit difficile, répondit posément Riku.

— Certes oui. On a de la chance quand même, arriver comme ça juste pour la fin du conte.

— Pour la fin du... Putain Paine, je vais te tuer !

— On dirait que ta sœur a du mal à laisser tes affaires tranquilles, lui fit remarquer Sora avec un sourire moqueur.

— Dès que je rentre elle va m'entendre cette grande imbécile.

— Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

— Hé, je ne te permets pas de... »

Riku fut grossièrement interrompu par deux ''Je le veux'' prononcés avec force, puis par les acclamations plus puissantes que jamais au moment où les mariés échangèrent un tendre baiser. Ils se séparèrent ensuite doucement, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, puis Raiponce entrouvrit la bouche, prête à parler.

« Putain il était vraiment temps que ça finisse ces conneries ! »

Elle repoussa brutalement le Prince d'un puissant coup de poing, puis sortit de sous les jupons de sa robe une dague manifestement accrochée dans sa jarretière tout le long du mariage. Raiponce déchira ensuite rageusement le tissu de la robe jusqu'à se retrouver dans une tenue bien plus proche du corps et intégralement noire.

Elle arborait désormais un souple pantalon de cuir ainsi que de lourdes chaussures de randonnée, de même qu'un haut léger noir également la laissant parfaitement libre de tout mouvement.

« Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! rugit immédiatement le roi, et aussitôt tous les gardes alentours se précipitèrent vers l'estrade, l'épée à la main.

— Navrée de te décevoir Papy, mais c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous m'attraperez ! s'exclama Raiponce avant d'éclater d'un rire dément. »

Elle sortit sur ces mots deux petites boules noires de sa poche qu'elle lança avec force sur le sol, aveuglant ainsi toutes les personnes présentes à l'aide d'une dense fumée noire.

« Reste près de moi, ordonna aussitôt Sora à Riku en lui saisissant le poignet avec force, avant de le tirer en direction des habitations bordant le château. »

Ils le fit ensuite se coller au mur et ils attendirent patiemment que la fumée se dissipe, permettant ainsi à tous de constater que la blonde s'était effectivement échappée. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas décourager le roi, qui en plus de s'adresser aux gardes hurla cette fois-ci également à la foule :

« Retrouvez-la, cette criminelle ne doit quitter les murs de la ville sous aucun prétexte ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent sans attendre, pour la plupart la mine sombre. Riku constata également que quelques personnes avaient l'air soit résigné soit excité, aussi une fois la place complètement vide de toute présence hormis la leur, il se tourna sur le côté et demanda à Sora :

« Bon, tu m'expliques là ? Parce que je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu.

— Je comprends. Pour faire court, disons simplement que tu avais devant les yeux la pire meurtrière en série que ce livre ait jamais porté.

—...Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça hein ? demanda Riku, l'air complètement incrédule.

— Absolument pas. Vois-tu, lorsque les habitants de ce conte n'arrivent pas à l'attraper – la plupart du temps donc – elle erre d'histoire en histoire à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi ?!

— Personne ne le sait vraiment, mais certains prétendent que ça l'occupe. Comme tu auras sans doute pu le remarquer, elle non plus ne supporte pas bien son existence ici, et traquer ses proies en permanence semble lui procurer une certaine satisfaction.

— Et donc, reprit Riku d'un ton mesuré, comment est-ce qu'elle tue ses victimes ? »

Un sourire dérangeant vint orner les lèvres de Sora.

« Pour le coup, je ne peux qu'applaudir son originalité. Reconnais qu'étrangler des gens avec ses cheveux, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Riku le dévisagea longuement, guettant avec impatience le moment où Sora éclaterait de rire et lui dirait que non, Raiponce se contentait tout simplement d'un simple poignard ou autre artefact du même genre, mais il dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : son compagnon de route était parfaitement sérieux.

« Putain... murmura l'adolescent, encore quelque peu sous le choc.

— Comme tu dis. Par contre il va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille là, le passage n'est pas exactement juste à côté, et sortir de la ville va être franchement compliqué maintenant grâce à ses ''prouesses''. »

Riku put en effet bien vite constater que Sora avait raison, étant donné qu'il ne leur fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure pour enfin arriver à passer tous les barrages de soldats et se retrouver dans l'autre partie de la forêt, dans laquelle ils marchèrent encore plus de la moitié de la journée avant que le plus jeune ne s'arrête enfin devant un mur de lierre tombant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, il n'y a rien ici, lui fit remarquer Riku après quelques instants de flottement.

— Que tu crois mon cher Riku, que tu crois ! lui répondit malicieusement Sora. »

Il écarta quelques lianes sur ces mots et l'adolescent vit avec stupéfaction un passage apparaître sous ses yeux, passage que l'autre l'enjoignit à emprunter sans attendre.

Après avoir quelques instants marché dans un tunnel de pierre, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans une clairière largement ensoleillée et cernée de toute part par la montagne, une haute tour se dressant majestueusement en son centre.

« Sérieusement ? demanda Riku avec un vague sourire ironique.

— Sérieusement, oui, répondit Sora sur le même ton. »

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au pied de l'édifice, et Sora s'exclama avec force :

« Gauthel, c'est Sora ! J'ai besoin de passer s'il te plaît ! »

Riku en était encore à se demander à qui l'autre pouvait bien s'adresser lorsqu'une longue corde leur tomba subitement devant le nez.

« Après toi, l'invita Sora en exécutant une courbette ridicule. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, s'empara de la corde et commença à grimper en s'aidant du mur de pierre, bien que l'ascension demeure somme toute loin d'être facile. C'est pourtant en un seul morceau qu'il arriva au sommet et passa rapidement par la fenêtre ouverte, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir échapper à la menace du vide.

Il lança ensuite de curieux coups d'œil autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce à vivre somme toute plutôt banale, bien qu'à l'apparence chaleureuse si on parvenait à faire abstraction des nombreuses armes accrochées aux murs.

« Oh bonjour jeune homme, vous êtes un ami de Sora ? s'enquit-on poliment, et Riku se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. »

Tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil se trouvait une femme qui semblait assez âgée bien qu'il soit difficile de lui donner un âge précis, la tâche rendue plus ardue encore par sa longue robe d'un rouge foncé tirant sur le bordeaux que l'on avait plus l'habitude de voir sur des femmes plus jeunes.

« Si on veut, répondit enfin l'adolescent, semblant s'être rappelé que l'on venait de lui poser une question.

— Si on veut ? Vraiment Riku, tu me brises le cœur ! s'écria la voix de Sora dans son dos, et il étouffa un rire discret.

— Ben voyons.

— Si si je t'assure, j'ai pu en sentir le moindre fragmenter se briser en tous petits, petits morceaux.

— Au lieu de raconter des bêtises comme tu en as l'habitude, pourquoi toi et ton ami ne vous arrêteriez pas un peu avant de partir ? Je viens de faire du thé.

— Volontiers ! Riku ?

— Pourquoi pas, merci beaucoup Madame.

— Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Gauthel ! répondit-elle avec entrain avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait faire office de cuisine.

— Dis, reprit Riku après quelques instants, cette femme, ce n'est quand même pas...

— La méchante sorcière de ce conte ? Bien sûr que si ! Qui voulais-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle a l'air tellement, euh...

— Gentille ? Oh, elle l'est ! C'est une vielle amie à moi, conclut Sora avec un sourire radieux. »

« _Y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond dans ce bouquin_, pensa Riku tandis que Gauthel servait le thé d'un geste souple. »

Ils entamèrent ensuite la conversation somme toute pas bien palpitante sur la pluie et le beau temps, mais c'est justement cette normalité exacerbée après tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée ici qui fit un bien fou à Riku, et il aurait volontiers poursuivi longuement ainsi si sa tasse n'avait pas brusquement été éjectée de ses mains et n'était pas allé bruyamment se fracasser sur le sol.

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la fenêtre où la silhouette de Raiponce se tenait, l'air clairement menaçant avec ses cheveux ramenés dans ses mains à la manière d'un fouet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ces deux gus ?! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. C'est mon sanctuaire ici, pas un putain de moulin dans le quel chacun rentre comme bon lui semble !

— C'est moi qui leur ait dit qu'ils pouvaient rester, alors si tu veux déverser ta colère sur quelqu'un, fais-le sur moi, intervint tranquillement Gauthel.

— Tch, on sait toutes les deux que ça ne servirait à rien vieille branche. Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur ses lèvres. Par contre, pour ce qui est de ces deux-là... »

Riku eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passait que Sora l'avait brutalement plaqué au sol, lui évitant ainsi de prendre un coup de cheveux de plein fouet. Ses réflexes reprirent cependant bien vite le dessus et il se releva d'un bond, faisant prudemment face à leur adversaire.

« Dîtes, vous ne voudriez pas vous laisser tuer bien gentiment ? J'ai eu une dure journée et je dois avouer que ce serait fantastique de pouvoir me délasser sans trop avoir à forcer.

— Rêve, répondit Sora avec un sourire moqueur. »

Un rictus déforma le visage de Raiponce, qui sans attendre projeta de nouveau ses cheveux en avant et les força à rouler sur le côté. Ils se relevèrent sans attendre et leurs regards tombèrent simultanément sur les armes toujours fièrement accrochées aux murs, deux épées en particulier semblant leur hurler de vite s'en emparer.

Ils ne réfléchirent pas plus longtemps et les saisir après avoir évité lestement deux nouvelles attaques, se mettant en position de combat face à la jeune femme.

Coups de lames et de cheveux s'échangèrent alors sans répit, chacun luttant avec acharnement pour défendre sa propre vie, jusqu'à ce que Riku remarque enfin que la joute entre Raiponce et Sora avait dangereusement entraîné ce dernier vers la fenêtre toujours grande ouverte, chose dont la blonde semblait également s'être rendu compte au vu de son sourire malfaisant.

Riku ne réfléchit pas plus, se précipitant vers eux juste au moment ou un puissant coup de pied de la jeune femme dans l'abdomen de l'adolescent l'envoyait valser en dehors de la tour.

« Non ! »

Il se jeta en avant, se retenant de justesse au montant de la fenêtre d'une main tandis que l'autre retint fermement Sora par le poignet, celui-ci désormais suspendu dans le vide à pas moins de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol.

Riku tenta ensuite de remonter l'autre, chose extrêmement compliquée au vu de leur position actuelle, et un rire glacial raisonna dans son dos.

« Ça aura été plus facile que ce que je pensais, commenta Raiponce tout en commençant à tranquillement se pencher au niveau de la main les empêchant tous deux de tomber dans le vide. »

Paniqué, Riku redoubla d'effort, ce qui ne changea au final malheureusement pas grand chose.

« Lâche-moi imbécile ! s'exclama soudainement Sora. Moi, je ne risque rien !

—...Hein ? »

Il n'eut guère le temps de dire autre chose, une main glacée se posant subitement sur la sienne.

« Bye bye, sourit Raiponce de toutes ses dents. »

Un instant de flottement, puis cette sensation terrible que procure l'arrivée d'un danger évident que l'on ne peut éviter.

Puis, soudain, un bruit sourd, qui raisonne longuement à leurs oreilles.

Riku vit la blonde lentement écarquiller les yeux, puis son corps se détendre complètement avant de basculer dans le vide, secoué quelques instants par le vent. Il détourne le regard lorsqu'il s'écrase ensuite au sol, un bruit répugnant de chute et d'os brisés mêlés raisonnant quelques instants à leurs oreilles.

Puis le silence, à nouveau, seulement ponctué par le chant de quelques oiseaux.

« Bon débarras, grogna Gauthel, avant de jeter la poêle à frire qu'elle tenait dans la main sur le côté et de se pencher à son tour, l'aidant à remonter Sora en sécurité. À vue de nez, je dirai qu'elle en a bien pour trois heures à se remettre d'une telle chute, poursuivit-elle ensuite, l'air de rien. Encore un peu de thé les garçons ? »

D'abord quelques peu sonnés, ces derniers échangèrent ensuite un bref regard puis se rassirent lentement, acceptant sans vraiment la voir la nouvelle tasse qui leur fut à chacun tendue.

Ils se remirent ensuite tous trois à boire en silence, les pensées de Riku dérivant de nouveau vers ce que Sora lui avait dit.

« Alors ç_a voudrait dire qu'il serait le personnage principal d'une histoire ? Mais laquelle ? _»

Il n'avait malheureusement aucun élément de réponse, et se doutait que ce ne serait certainement pas l'autre qui les lui donnerait.

oooOOOooo

Loin, en un lieu inconnu, une silhouette encapuchonnée observe ces deux jeunes hommes dont l'amitié commence à naître malgré des débuts difficiles, son visage tordu par la haine lorsqu'il contemple le garçon aux cheveux à la couleur si étrange.

D'un geste rageur, il ferme le discret Couloir Obscur lui non pas fait pour voyager mais pour l'observation, un sourire torve se formant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

« _Patience, patience. Je pourrai m'en occuper bien assez tôt. _»


	6. Nuits d'Arabie

~Réponses aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : Tout à fait banal ! Et vous le saurez, hum... Un jour prochain o/ Merci beaucoup pour la review ^^

Akurokushi : Merci pour ces trois reviews successives, ça réchauffe le cœur (x

A/N : Vacances, vacances, vacances, vacances, vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaances !

Nuits d'Arabie

C'est après que Gauthel leur ait assuré qu'ils ne risquaient rien tant qu'elle serait là pour veiller que Riku et Sora acceptèrent de passer la nuit dans la tour, le premier dormant dans ce qui devait en temps normal être le lit de Raiponce tandis que son guide dormait dans le lit de la vieille femme.

Cependant dormir dans les draps de la personne qui a essayé de vous tuer moins de 24 heures auparavant n'aidant pas particulièrement à se détendre, c'est à l'aube que Riku se leva le lendemain, saluant d'un signe de tête la sorcière toujours assise dans son fauteuil face à la fenêtre une arbalète à la main avant de déclarer :

« Je suppose que Sora dort encore ? »

Un voile sombre tomba aussitôt sur l'expression de la vielle femme.

« Non, il a été contraint de retourner à nouveau dans son histoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Riku voyait en effet, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de maudire pour la énième fois sa stupide grande sœur et sa définition bien particulière de ''vie privée''.

« Je comprends, oui. Il a dit quelque chose avant de partir ?

— Il t'a en effet laissé des instructions : une fois le passage franchi, tu demanderas aux habitants de la ville de t'indiquer le chemin de la Caverne aux Merveilles et tu devras aller l'y attendre. Oh, et il a bien insisté sur le fait que tu ne devais absolument _pas _pénétrer à l'intérieur tant qu'il ne serait pas là. Tu as tout compris ? »

Riku acquiesça absentément, son cerveau tournant déjà à vive allure.

La Caverne aux Merveilles... Il n'y avait malheureusement pas trente-six solutions, et c'est avec résignation qu'il devina sans aucun mal sa prochaine destination. Sérieusement, non seulement il ne supportait pas la chaleur, mais il y aurait en plus ce maudit sable pour lui rentrer dans les yeux à tout bout de champ, achevant ainsi de rendre son étape à Agrabah – car oui, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa prochaine destination – complètement insupportable.

Ironie mise à part, il allait sincèrement passer un excellent moment.

C'est pourtant sans aucunes protestations qu'il suivit Gauthel d'un pas résigné, la sorcière le guidant jusque dans les combles de la tour où le Couloir Obscur se trouvait dans un coin, à moitié dissimulé par une vieille étagère.

« Prenez soin de vous, jeune homme. De vous deux, lui recommanda une dernière fois Gauthel tout en serrant avec force ses mains dans les siennes.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, promit sincèrement Riku, avant d'adresser ses derniers remerciements à la vieille femme et de pénétrer dans le passage. »

C'est de nouveau sans encombre qu'il arriva de l'autre côté, la chaleur suffocante l'assaillant presque immédiatement et le sable ainsi que la poussière venant se coller à sa peau en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Charmant vraiment.

Il tâcha pourtant de faire abstraction de tous ces facteurs cumulés et sortit de la remise dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, observant malgré tout avec une curiosité croissante l'endroit où il se trouvait.

De nombreuses échoppes recouvertes de tissus tous plus colorés les uns que les autres s'étalaient sur toute la large rue dans laquelle il avait échoué, les vendeurs vantant à grands renforts de cris leurs marchandises tandis que les badauds s'approchaient pour faire leurs emplettes ou tout simplement regarder.

Bien, ça ne devrait au moins pas trop poser de soucis pour trouver quelqu'un à interroger.

C'est fort de cette conviction que Riku s'approcha du premier passant qu'il trouva, un homme vêtu d'une longue tunique rouge et dont les cheveux étaient enroulés dans un large turban blanc. Il eut cependant à peine formulé sa question que l'homme lui lança un regard effaré avant de précipitamment s'éloigner, disparaissant au coin d'une rue parallèle sans qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

« _Drôle de type, _pensa l'adolescent avant de retenter sa chance, auprès d'une jeune femme cette fois-ci. »

Cette dernière eut pourtant une réaction similaire à celle du premier, et Riku se retrouva bientôt la cible des regards méfiants, chacun le fuyant comme la peste chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher d'un peu trop près d'une personne afin de l'interroger.

« _Bon sang mais c'est quoi leur problème ?! _pensa-t-il furieusement après plus d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, se laissant lourdement tomber sur une pierre ayant vaguement la forme d'un banc. »

Il ne resta cependant pas bien longtemps seul à ruminer ses idées noires, étant donné qu'à peine quelques instants plus tard, une ombre vint s'étaler sur ses pieds et il releva légèrement la tête.

Un homme se tenait à présent devant lui, bien que son extrême petite taille rappelait bien plus celle d'un enfant que celle d'un adulte. Sa barbichette noire entortillée et sa moustache de la même couleur ainsi que les quelques rides sur son visage ne laissaient pourtant pas planer le doute bien longtemps, de même que son expression bien trop calculatrice à son sens pour appartenir à un enfant.

Riku haussa un sourcil, et l'inconnu lissa quelques instants sa tunique bleue ciel, remit son turban en place et entama d'un ton trop joyeux pour être parfaitement honnête :

« Bien le bonjour, jeune étranger ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à la recherche d'un lieux bien particulier ?

— Oui, répondit prudemment Riku, avant de demander : vous sauriez me dire pourquoi les habitants de cette ville ont l'air si peu enclins à m'en parler ? Parce que là...

— Oh, rien de bien compliqué, ils sont tout simplement terrorisés par ce lieu empli de magie. »

Riku poussa un profond soupir.

« Super, et comment je vais faire pour m'y rendre moi maintenant, hein ? »

Il n'adressait la question à personne en particulier, mais il n'empêche que l'homme s'empressa de répondre :

« Inutile de vous inquiéter plus longtemps, je me ferai une joie de vous y conduire sur l'heure !

— Vraiment ? demanda Riku avec espoir.

— Oui, vraiment. Monnayant quelques moyens, cela va de soi, répondit le colporteur d'un ton doucereux. »

Les sourcils de Riku se froncèrent aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là, mais l'autre en venait aux faits assez rapidement.

« Navré, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

— Qu'importe, il y a bien assez de richesses dans cette Caverne pour que vous rameniez mon dû une fois là-bas, lui répondit-on avec entrain. »

Le conseil de Sora lui revint immédiatement en mémoire, et Riku répliqua sans réfléchir un instant de plus :

« Désolé, mais je refuse. Je ne cherchais pas à m'y rendre pour y entrer de toute façon.

— Allons bon ! Et pour quelle autre raison quelqu'un souhaiterait-il se rendre jusqu'à la Caverne aux Merveilles, hum ?

— Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua Riku d'un ton glacial, avant de poursuivre d'une voix qui se voulait un peu plus engageante : soyez raisonnable, on doit bien pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente !

— Absolument hors de question, un trésor provenant de la Caverne sinon rien, campa fermement l'homme sur ses positions.

— Écoutez, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que vous m'y emmenez, juste rien qui implique d'y entrer.

— C'est bien dommage alors, car je ne vous y emmènerai pas. »

Cette ''conversation'' se poursuivit longuement ainsi sans qu'ils ne parviennent à trouver un semblant de compromis, et Riku en était à sérieusement se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par écraser son poing dans la face de l'autre lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une masse non-identifiée lui sauter sur le dos et s'y accrocher avec force, refusant de céder même lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement afin de savoir ce qu'il en était.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus en une épaisse queue de cheval que même deux rubans bleus ainsi qu'un bandeau de la même couleur semblaient avoir du mal à retenir. »

De grands yeux marrons emplis de malice le détaillaient sans aucune retenue, aussi Riku ne vit aucun mal à en faire autant et resta quelques instants circonspect face aux vêtements en loques de l'inconnue. Après tout, cette dernière avait l'air bien trop propre pour vivre de manière régulière dans les rues de la ville.

« Euh, bonjour. »

Autant essayer de paraître un minimum aimable. Après tout, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Bonjour ! répéta-t-elle avec entrain, toujours sans le lâcher. Dis, dis, j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais la Caverne aux Merveilles ?!

— Oui ? répondit Riku avec hésitation.

— Super, super, moi je sais où c'est tu sais ! Tu veux que je t'emmène ?!

— Et qu'est-ce que je devrais te donner en échange ? s'enquit-il immédiatement avec méfiance.

— Rien, rien du tout, j'ai juste envie d'aller me balader un peu ! Alors, tu es d'accord dis, tu es d'accord ?! demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

— Très bien, mais...

— Super, super ! Allez, en route ! »

Elle se saisit de son poignet sur ces mots et l'entraîna à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville, Riku ayant tout juste le temps de capter le regard outré du colporteur avant que la jeune femme ne l'entraîne dans un dédale de rues plus étroites à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Ce qui lui faisait penser...

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle stoppa net sa course, manquant de peu que l'autre ne percute son dos de plein fouet, puis prit une expression pensive dont elle ne se départit qu'une longue minute plus tard.

« Jasmine ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. Je m'appelle Jasmine ! »

Riku écarquilla les yeux, franchement surpris. Qu'est-ce que la Princesse pouvait bien faire ici enfin ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui poser la question, leur course folle ayant repris de plus bel.

Ils errèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Riku sente son cœur prêt à exploser lorsqu'enfin Jasmine s'arrêta devant une large demeure à l'apparence luxueuse, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Et voilà, on y est ! »

« _Bizarre, je pensais que la Caverne se trouvait au beau milieu du désert, _pensa Riku avant de malgré tout pénétrer dans une cours somptueuse par une porte latérale, les quelques arbres plantés ainsi que les fontaines coulant à flots lui faisant presque oublier où il se trouvait. »

Il resta longuement ainsi béat d'admiration, et aurait sans doute continué à explorer ce jardin intérieur avec toute l'attention que ce dernier méritait si une lourde voix ne s'était pas soudainement fait entendre dans son dos.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?! »

Jasmine et Riku firent volte-face, et ce dernier avisa alors avec horreur la longue rapière que ce qui devait être un garde de la demeure brandissait dans leur direction.

« En fait nous cherchons... commença Riku.

— Non attends, je crois que je me suis trompée finalement ! s'écria la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire comme si elle venait d'entendre une blague proprement hilarante. »

Riku la fixa avec incrédulité, mais n'eut pas le temps de plus l'interroger.

Le garde s'approchait en effet dangereusement d'eux à présent, aussi le saisit-elle à nouveau par le poignet avant de déguerpir à toutes jambes, sans cesser de rire un instant.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois sûrs que plus personne ne les poursuivait, et Riku put enfin demander avec véhémence :

« Je croyais que tu savais où elle se trouvait cette fichue Caverne ?! »

Jasmine cligna lentement des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Viens vite, c'est par ici ! »

Ils repartirent sur ces mots, déambulant encore en ville pendant plusieurs heures avant que Jasmine ne s'arrête enfin devant ce qui ressemblait à une vaste réserve, des centaines de produits en tous genres s'étalant sous leurs yeux.

« Cette fois-ci, on y est ! »

« _J'espère que oui bon sang... _»

Riku dissimula pourtant parfaitement son agacement et commença à évoluer entre les aliments divers et variés, à la recherche de n'importe quel indice lui permettant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ça aurait bien sûr était trop beau de pouvoir dire qu'il y parvint avec succès et sans aucun problème.

« Eh, vous là-bas ! »

Les deux compagnons de routes se retournèrent à nouveau vivement et tombèrent cette fois-ci sur ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un marchand au vu de sa tenue, certes pas armé mais dont la bonne centaine de kilos pour environ 1m90 dissuadèrent Riku de rester pour vérifier si l'homme était aussi colère qu'il en avait l'air.

« Revenez tout de suite ici bande de voleurs! »

Ils filèrent sans même un regard en arrière, trouvant finalement refuge derrière de lourdes tentures devant lesquelles leur poursuivant passa sans même remarquer leur présence.

Une fois tout danger écarté, ils sortirent précipitamment de cette cachette fort exiguë et Riku s'exclama avec force :

« Bon tu sais où tu vas oui ou non ?! »

Jasmine le fixa quelques instants l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler, puis sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre :

« Oh évidemment, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Viens vite, c'est par là ! »

Fort heureusement pour la santé de Riku ils ne se remirent pas à courir comme les fois précédentes, la foule dense de cette fin d'après-midi traînant dans les rues les en empêchant, aussi c'est la respiration enfin calmée qu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant de lourdes portes en bois menant au Palais le plus immense que Riku ait contemplé jusqu'alors, ses lourds toits dorés soutenus par de larges tours d'un blanc immaculé.

« Bon, tu es sûre que ce que je cherche se trouve à l'intérieur cette fois ? demanda Riku avec une certaine appréhension.

— Ce que tu cherches ? répéta Jasmine d'un ton candide.

— Oui, la Caverne. Tu te souviens au moins ?

— Quelle Caverne ? Je ne connais aucune Caverne moi ! Et puis d'abord je peux savoir qui tu es toi, à me suivre en permanence depuis ce matin ?! »

Riku la fixa avec une incrédulité profonde. Elle semblait sincèrement fâchée en plus ! Franchement, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez e...

« Jasmine, te voilà enfin ! »

Un jeune homme courait à en perdre haleine dans leur direction, son petit chapeau rouge manquant de tomber de sa tête à chaque foulée. Les pans de sa veste violette claquaient contre ses côtes au rythme de sa course, de même que son pantalon d'un blanc douteux contre ses cuisses.

Une fois le nouvel arrivant à leur hauteur, Riku put également constater que ce dernier avait lui aussi les yeux marrons, qui à cet instant le regardaient avec ce qui semblait être une reconnaissance sans bornes.

« Oh merci, merci mille fois de nous l'avoir ramenée, je la cherche depuis ce matin la pauvre ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas causé trop d'ennuis. »

« _À peine, _pensa Riku avec ironie, avant de malgré tout lui assurer le contraire. »

« Ouf, tant mieux ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être d'ici, aussi l'ignorez-vous peut-être, mais il se trouve que la Princesse souffre malheureusement d'une forme d'amnésie rare. Elle ne se rappelle même pas vivre dans un livre, c'est pour vous dire ! Tous les guérisseurs du pays se sont penchés sur son cas, en vain.

— Et Jafar alors ? demanda l'adolescent après un bref moment d'hésitation. »

Le jeune homme prit aussitôt une expression dégoûtée.

« Cette espèce d'ivrogne libertin ? Il est absolument hors de question qu'il s'approche de ma femme, merci bien. »

L'information mit quelques secondes à monter au cerveau de Riku. Mais elle y parvint.

« Vous êtes Aladdin ? demanda-t-il tout de même, estomaqué.

— Le seul et l'unique ! Et tu t'appelles ?

— Riku. Bon sang, je ne crois pas que cette journée aurait pu être plus bizarre...

— Au fait Riku, il y a quelque chose que tu cherchais ? Tu n'es pas venu en ville juste pour visiter, je me trompe ?

— Non. Est-ce que tu saurais, par hasard, où est-ce que je peux trouver la Caverne aux Merveilles ? »

S'attendant à une réaction similaire à celle des autres habitants, Riku fut grandement surpris lorsqu'Aladdin lui lança un sourire engageant et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué en fait. Tu sors par l'entrée principale de la ville, puis tu marches toujours tout droit jusqu'à tomber dessus. En principe elle est enterrée dans le sable, mais puisque personne n'est en train de lire l'histoire elle devrait simplement se dresser au milieu du désert et ne pas être trop compliquée à trouver.

—...Merci beaucoup, sourit enfin Riku, puis après avoir fait ses adieux au couple, suivit les instructions qui lui avaient été données et s'engagea d'un pas plutôt confiant dans le désert. »

Il marcha une bonne heure avant que la tête de tigre ne se dresse enfin à l'horizon comme l'avait prévu Aladdin, et c'est avec un soulagement certain qu'il s'assit à l'ombre de cette dernière.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre Sora à présent.

L'autre adolescent ne pointa cependant le bout de son nez que deux longues heures plus tard, si bien que le soleil avait déjà amorcé sa longue descente dans le ciel lorsque Sora arriva enfin à la hauteur de Riku.

Ce dernier sourit, déjà debout pour l'accueillir. Puis se figea sur place.

S'il avait trouvé que Sora avait mauvaise mine lors de sa première réapparition au Pays des Merveilles, ce n'était rien comparé au teint à présent maladif de l'adolescent, des cernes encore plus marquées soulignant le dessous de ses yeux. Ce furent d'ailleurs ceux-ci qui frappèrent le plus Riku, désespérément à la recherche de cette étincelle pleine de vie qui d'habitude ne les quittait jamais.

« Ça va, tout s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? »

Ce furent ces questions posées d'une voix ressemblant plus à un murmure qui ramenèrent enfin Riku à la réalité, et ce dernier s'exclama avec force :

« Que... Mais on s'en fiche enfin ! Tu as vu un peu dans quel état tu es ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Rien du tout. »

La réponse avait été prononcé avec tant de désintérêt que Riku en frissonna.

« Tu ne peux réellement espérer que je vais te croire, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par reprendre.

— Pourquoi pas ? Si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien.

— T'as fini de raconter des conneries oui ?! Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas bon sang !

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Sora avait crié avec tellement de force que Riku en resta quelques instants bouche bée.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, ça ne te concerne pas, ce n'est pas ton problème et je n'ai pas envie que ça le devienne. Tu dois au moins être capable de comprendre ça, non ?! »

Il semblait tellement proche de la rupture émotionnelle que Riku préféra se taire, laissant à son compagnon de route le temps de se calmer.

« Allons-y, il commence à se faire tard. »

Riku le suivit sans protester, sans plus prononcer un mot. Pas même face aux trésors exceptionnels dont la Caverne regorgeait. Pas même lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin le Couloir Obscur devant une imposante statue tenant entre ses mains la plus grosse pierre précieuse qu'il ait jamais vue. Pas même alors qu'ils traversaient pour demander quelle serait leur prochaine destination.

Il réfléchit en revanche, réfléchit au peu d'éléments qu'il avait concernant Sora, à ce qui pouvait bien les relier entre eux.

« J_e finirai par le savoir, _pensa-t-il avec détermination, _et alors... _»

Alors peut-être serait-il enfin en mesure d'aider l'adolescent comme lui était en train de l'aider.


	7. Tendre Rêve

~Réponses aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : Ouais carrément, comme notre Dorice adorée XD Et oui Riku tombe toujours sur des cas, sinon ça serait pas aussi drôle à écrire :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre plus court que d'habitude, qui a eu un mal de chien à sortir et qu'en plus je n'aime pas plus que ça, mais bon comme on dit le lecteur est seul juge hein. Bonne lecture tout de même j'espère o/

Tendre Rêve

C'est sans un mot ni un regard l'un pour l'autre que Sora et Riku atteignirent l'autre côté du Portail, le plus âgé choisissant de mettre cette animosité revenue entre eux à parti afin de détailler plus en détails l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent.

De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, tous deux se trouvaient au fin fond d'un immense jardin, juste derrière de vieilles haies semblant depuis longtemps à l'abandon, la propriété à laquelle il se rattachait se dressant fièrement au loin devant eux.

Un manoir à n'en point douter, derrière lequel on pouvait apercevoir le soleil terminer sa descente et les lumières s'allumer une à une aux fenêtres.

« Où est-ce que... »

Sora ignora royalement sa question et commença à marcher d'un pas vif, rapidement suivi par l'autre après qu'il eut poussé un grognement de frustration parfaitement audible. Qu'est-ce que son comportement pouvait l'agacer bon sang !

Il n'avait pourtant d'autre choix que de le suivre, se calquant sur sa démarche furtive et parfaitement silencieuse lorsqu'il fallut passer devant la demeure et sortir sans se faire prendre par les propriétaires, ne relâchant définitivement son souffle que lorsque le manoir fut loin derrière eux et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues pavées d'une ville de taille plutôt modeste, les quelques habitants n'étant pas encore rentrés chez eux s'empressant de le faire.

Il n'y avait somme toute pas grand monde sur le chemin et pourtant Sora s'efforçait ici encore de se faire le moins possible remarquer, leur faisant parfois effectuer de monstrueux détours dans de petites ruelles sombres afin d'éviter un seul riverain à l'apparence franchement inoffensive.

Bon, ça suffisait les conneries maintenant.

D'un geste brusque, Riku attrapa Sora par l'avant-bras et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, s'attirant au passage un regard noir comme il avait rarement eu à en affronter. Qu'importe, il voulait des réponses à ses questions à présent.

« Bien, commença-t-il d'un ton bien plus posé que ce qu'il ressentait, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas spécialement envie de me parler pour l'instant et rassure-toi, c'est plutôt réciproque. Cependant j'aimerai au moins savoir à quoi rime ton petit jeu de cache-cache, si ce n'est pas trop te demander bien entendu, acheva-t-il avec une ironie mordante. »

Sora se dégagea avec force, puis après avoir un instant frotté la zone douloureuse, répondit avec tout autant d'animosité :

« Il se trouve simplement, _mon cher Riku_, que le souverain de cette Cité ne me porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur, pour ne pas dire qu'il me hait. Il serait quand même dommage que tu ne puisses pas rentrer chez toi dans les plus brefs délais parce que je serais enfermé au fond d'une geôle ou même pire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu comptes réellement me faire croire que n'importe quel habitant qui te reconnaîtrait irait immédiatement te dénoncer ?

— Tu penses vraiment que je m'emmerderai à faire tout ça si ce n'était pas le cas ?

—...Et qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire de si horrible que tu mérites la haine sans bornes de cette personne ?

— Ah pour une fois je n'ai rien fait, crois-moi.

— Pourquoi alors ?

— À cause de son abruti de mari. Face à l'air franchement perdu de son interlocuteur, Sora crut bon de préciser : disons simplement qu'elle me met dans le même panier que cet imbécile et que depuis je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici. Si je l'ai un jour été.

— Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si terrible qui puisse t'être assimilé ?

— Écoute si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai autant qu'on se tire d'ici le plus vite possible, d'autant plus qu'on va avoir un gros problème pour accéder au Couloir Obscur de cette histoire.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce qu'il se trouve dans les greniers du Palais. »

Riku grimaça. Ah oui, en effet.

« Et donc, comment on va faire pour ne pas se faire prendre ?

— D'après ce que j'en ai entendu en revenant aujourd'hui, on donne un grand bal au Palais ce soir. La garde sera donc plus concentrée au niveau de l'entrée principale et les entrées de service seront moins surveillées. Je pense que si on passe par les écuries à cette heure-ci, les palefreniers seront déjà partis picoler en attendant que ces stupides nobles viennent récupérer leurs attelages.

— Très bien. Mais lorsque tout ce cirque sera terminé, j'aimerai sincèrement qu'on discute s'il te plaît. »

Sora évita soigneusement son regard, mais fit ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un hochement de tête avant de se remettre à avancer. Riku n'insista pas plus que cela et lui emboîta le pas, sachant pertinemment que ce serait le meilleur qu'il pourrait en tirer pour l'instant.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes de plus pour se retrouver aux abords d'un nouveau Palais baigné d'une douce lumière bleue et à l'air accueillant, la rumeur des conversations prenant place à l'intérieur ainsi que la musique jouée leur parvenant jusqu'ici.

Riku n'eut cependant pas beaucoup plus le temps d'admirer la large fontaine se trouvant dans les Jardins Royaux que Sora l'entraînait sur la gauche du Château, l'amenant comme convenu jusqu'aux écuries royales.

Une fois arrivés, les deux adolescents utilisèrent chevaux et calèches à leur avantage afin de se glisser jusqu'à l'entrée de service sans être vus par personne, évitant soigneusement les quelques domestiques qu'ils croisèrent et, surtout, restant le plus éloignés qu'il leur était possible de la salle où avait lieu la réception.

L'entreprise était longue et fastidieuse, mais cela n'empêcha malgré tout pas Riku de penser que finalement, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien et pourraient en fin de compte s'en tirer sans aucun problème.

Cela aurait bien sûr été beaucoup trop demander.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà donc. Il me semblait bien avoir senti l'odeur de la vermine s'insinuer dans les couloirs de mon magnifique Palais. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver aussi facilement. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Sora. »

Ils firent brusquement volte-face et l'espace d'un instant, ce ne fut pas l'air clairement menaçant des gardes présents tout autours de la personne qui venait de leur adresser la parole mais bien cette dernière qui retenait toute son attention.

''Magnifique'' lui sembla alors être un mot bien trop faible pour désigner la jeune femme se trouvant devant eux, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant de la manière la plus exquise qui soit sur sa gorge et ses épaules dénudées, achevant leur myriade de boucles souples au creux de ses reins. Une robe rouge rubis agrémentée de dentelles fines de la même couleur ainsi que de perles au niveau du décolleté venait souligner avec élégance sa taille de guêpe, tombant sur des escarpins vertigineux, eux rouge bordeaux. Enfin, aux lèvres fortement marquées de rouge également venaient s'opposer des yeux maquillés de manière très légère, un beau regard bleu les tuant littéralement des yeux, put-il enfin constater.

Riku se donna une formidable claque mentale et s'astreignit à reprendre ses esprits le plus rapidement possible à la vue d'une telle haine, le diadème en or présent dans les cheveux de leur interlocutrice achevant enfin de le renseigner sur l'identité de la jeune femme.

Enfin pas tant que ça réalisa-t-il soudain, mais si Sora se méfiait de cette fameuse reine, il supposait que lui aussi ne pouvait rien attendre de positif de sa part.

« Je te retourne le compliment, _ma chère _Cendrillon. »

Un rictus déforma le visage de cette dernière, tandis que le regard incrédule de Riku naviguait de manière régulière de Sora à la personne se trouvant devant eux, la seule pensée cohérente parvenant à trouver un chemin dans son esprit embrumé étant :

« _Par pitié non, tout mais pas encore une espèce de tarée mentale comme Blanche-Neige ou Raiponce. _»

« Tu seras nettement moins en mesure de plaisanter lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, répondit la blonde avec colère. »

Apparemment ses prières ne seraient à nouveau pas entendues aujourd'hui, mais il se devait de relativiser. Sora allait bien sûr tout faire pour calmer le jeu et les sortir de là en un seul morceau, n'est-ce pas ?

« Finalement je comprends pourquoi ton cher mari a préféré se barrer : moi non plus j'aurais pas supporter une garce jalouse et dominatrice par dessus le marché. »

Il allait le tuer. Si Cendrillon ne s'en chargeait pas avant lui, Riku en tout cas serait plus que disposé à lui faciliter la tâche, surtout après avoir avisé la haine pure semblant émaner de la reine.

« Ce sale traître aura lui aussi ce qu'il mérite en temps voulu, lui assura-t-elle malgré tout d'un ton sourd.

— Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à les attraper lui et son cher amant, railla Sora.

— La ferme ! Juste la ferme ! Ces deux sale raclures immondes seront punies pour leurs actes, jamais je ne laisserai de telles aberrations de la nature en liberté sur mes terres et encore moins m'humilier ainsi !

— C'est un peu tard si tu veux mon avis, surtout sachant qu'ils coulent désormais des jours heureux en dehors de cette histoire, répondit Sora, l'air faussement désolé. »

Cendrillon allait finir par imploser, c'était certain.

« Où ? cracha-t-elle presque. Où se cachent-ils ?!

— Parce que tu espères sincèrement que je vais te le dire alors que je n'ai rien à y gagner ?

— Tu pourrais commencer par voir ta peine allégée, le menaça la reine.

— Ben voyons. Navré de vous décevoir, _Majesté_, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne vis pas ici et vous n'avez donc aucune autorité sur moi.

— Tu vas voir si je n'ai aucune autorité sur le sale monstre immonde que tu es et sur ta nouvelle conquête, répondit Cendrillon d'un ton doucereux tout en désignant Riku du doigt. »

Ce dernier se sentit aussitôt rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il comprit enfin où la blonde voulait en venir, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de démentir que Sora reprit :

« Cet imbécile là ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Plutôt crever que de m'en approcher un jour dans ce sens là !

—... »

Ça faisait... Plus mal que ce à quoi Riku s'était attendu. Mais au fond qu'espérait-il vraiment entendre ? Leur relation depuis ses premiers instants avait consisté en plus de disputes que de réels moments de complicité, et Sora ne devait à ce stade là même pas le considérer comme un ami.

Pourtant savoir que cette personne à laquelle il avait au fond fini par s'attacher malgré leurs différents et qu'il commençait presque à voir comme un ami le méprisait à ce point était bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait envisagé, et ce de loin.

« Menteur ! Pourquoi resterait-il avec toi alors ? Personne dans ce livre ou presque ne souhaite ta compagnie, personne ! C'est ta faute si nous en sommes tous là, ta faute si cette saloperie de bouquin nous oblige sans cesse à revivre les mêmes histoires ridicules tout en en ayant conscience ! »

Attends, quoi ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, prête à jaillir.

Il se tut pourtant, tant parce qu'il se doutait qu'une intervention ne ferait qu'accroître la colère de Cendrillon que parce que Sora arborait désormais l'air le plus peiné qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage.

Et rien que pour ça, Riku avait désormais envie de frapper la blonde pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Alors quoi, tu ne dis plus rien ? La vérité est toujours dure à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Cendrillon, l'air triomphant à présent.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, et j'ai de toute façon bien mieux à faire que rester ici à discuter avec toi. Allez viens Riku, on s'en va. »

Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec tellement de brusquerie que Riku resta un instant planté où il se trouvait, puis son cerveau sembla enfin se remettre à fonctionner correctement et il emboîta le pas à Sora, ce qu'il venait d'entendre tournant et retournant dans sa tête.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça ?! Garde, saisissez-les ! »

Riku n'eut même pas besoin que Sora lui en donne l'ordre pour se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être plus ou moins le cas. Il suivit en revanche l'adolescent à la trace dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'ils empruntèrent ensuite, esquivant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les serviteurs se dressant en travers de leur route.

Ce fut lorsque l'adolescent douta le plus de leur capacité à s'en sortir que Sora sauta enfin sur une table délicatement ouvragée et tira de toutes ses forces sur une lourde trappe, faisant descendre une imposante échelle à sa suite.

« Grimpe, vite ! »

Riku ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'agrippa avec force aux barreaux, montant le plus vite possible.

Une fois ceci fait, il se retourna vivement et aida Sora à ramener la trappe vers eux, réussissant tout juste avant que cinq hommes lourdement armés ne se mettent également à tirer dessus.

D'un geste sec, Sora condamna l'accès grâce à un loquet se trouvant de l'autre côté puis se tourna ensuite vers lui, déclarant rapidement :

« Ça ne les retiendra que quelques instants, dépêchons-nous. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre et se précipita vers le fond de l'immense grenier, Riku se lançant sur ses pas lorsqu'il vit les épées des gardes commencer à lacérer le panneau en bois.

Ils coururent encore quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables avant d'enfin trouver le Couloir Obscur, dissimulé derrière de lourdes tentures vert émeraude.

Sans le prévenir ni lui demander son avis, Sora le poussa alors de toutes ses forces à l'intérieur et Riku bascula en avant, sentant vaguement que l'autre se jetait à sa suite avant de brusquement sentir l'angle de ce qui lui sembla être une étagère entrer violemment en contact avec sa tempe gauche et qu'il ne perde connaissance.


	8. Histoire Éternelle

~Réponse aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : Oui Cendrillon est une vraie garce mais c'était le but, ahah o/ Hourra en effet, et pour ce qui est de savoir si Riku a survécu à ce somptueux atterrissage il ne te reste plus qu'à lire XD Merci beaucoup pour la review ^^

Rin-BlackRabbit : Merci beaucoup pour la review, la suite donc o/

A/N : N'empêche, j'ai été surprise de voir le nombre de personnes qui pensaient que Riku allait rouler un patin à Sora alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis moins d'une semaine et dans de telles circonstances (x En tout cas j'espère que la suite vous conviendra, bonne lecture les gens !

Histoire Éternelle

Allongée sur son lit depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà, Paine réfléchissait.

Non pas à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de la journée à venir ou avec qui comme elle en avait l'habitude à de telles heures de la nuit – ou bien du matin, il était déjà 3 heures passées après tout – mais bien à cet étrange livre à la couverture noire qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de son frère plus tôt dans la soirée.

Elle ne s'en faisait en revanche pas trop pour Riku, qui devait de toute façon encore être parti dormir chez cette ''Kairi'' sans même le lui indiquer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière, aussi n'avait-elle même pas pris la peine d'appeler la rousse pour confirmer et s'était contentée de pester contre ''l'autre abruti qui laisse les lumières allumées en partant'' en passant devant sa chambre vide de toute présence humaine.

Le reste de la maison étant dans le même cas, il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour tirer ses conclusions et passer à autre chose, mais pas avant d'avoir inspecté cette pièce à laquelle elle avait rarement si librement accès à la recherche d'un ou deux secrets compromettant à l'encontre de son cadet. Elle savait de toute façon que l'autre faisait plus ou moins la même chose depuis leur plus tendre enfance alors au fond, pourquoi se priver ?

Paine avait cependant été assez déçue de ne rien trouver d'intéressant passées les dix premières minutes de son inspection, et serait sans plus de cérémonies retournée à ses CDs et autres si cet étrange ouvrage laissé ouvert en deux au pied du lit de son frère n'avait pas soudainement capté son attention.

Elle s'en était sans plus attendre emparé, ne se rappelant pas l'avoir déjà vu dans la bibliothèque du plus jeune, et avait souri de manière moqueuse passés les premiers instants qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre que c'était bel et bien un recueil de contes de fées qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« _Quel gamin vraiment. _»

Paine avait pourtant pris le livre sous le bras et l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, où elle l'avait observé de longues minutes d'un regard inquisiteur. Finalement, se disant qu'elle n'avait sans doute rien de mieux à faire à 1 heure du matin, la jeune femme avait laissé la curiosité prendre le dessus et avait alors lu l'ouvrage dans son intégralité, redécouvrant avec un plaisir coupable les contes qui l'avaient fait vibrer étant enfant.

Elle avait cependant tiqué à la lecture de la dernière ''histoire'', ne comprenant pas bien qui aurait bien pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi triste mais aussi malsain, préférant ne plus trop y penser durant les deux heures qui avaient suivies.

La nostalgie et l'ennui reprenant alors le dessus, Paine avait relu avec un plaisir certain l'histoire de Raiponce, qui si elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à qui que ce soit de son plein gré restait sans conteste sa princesse préférée. Puis la curiosité était venue la titiller à nouveau, vicieuse et attirante.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un court quart d'heure d'hésitation de plus pour à nouveau se rendre aux dernières pages du livre, celles recouvertes de cette écriture à la fois si difficile et simple à déchiffrer, s'y plongeant à nouveau avec une fascination quasi-morbide.

L'ouvrage reposait maintenant à ses côtés et pourtant Paine avait l'impression de l'avoir encore ouvert sous les yeux, les mots dansant derrière ses paupières closes sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se les sortir de la tête.

_Il était une fois, dans un Royaume lointain, un sorcier dont la puissance inégalée était connue de tous les habitants du pays et de ceux le bordant. Sa force n'avait d'égal que son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit, et les forts du Royaume ayant besoin d'encore plus de pouvoir n'hésitaient pas à venir quémander son aide pour se débarrasser de leurs ennemis._

_Quant aux faibles ayant besoin d'une aide bénéfique, ils le craignaient trop pour ne serait-ce que s'approcher du château dans lequel il vivait, aussi préféraient-ils se rendre chez la magicienne vivant à l'opposé de chez lui, un être épris de magie blanche et tellement insignifiant en comparaison de son propre pouvoir._

_Il n'empêche que l'existence d'une telle nuisance l'insupportait au plus haut point, aussi décida-t-il par une froide journée d'hiver qu'il était temps d'en finir avec ces inepties emplies de bon sentiments._

_C'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans la modeste chaumière où vivait la magicienne, tuant d'un simple geste de la main l'impertinent chevalier lui servant de mari. _

_Il ne lui fallut guère de temps ou même de force pour venir à bout de la magie blanche à l'aide de ses propres Ténèbres, et le sorcier s'apprêtait à en finir avec la pitoyable vie de cette créature lorsqu'un jeune homme s'interposa._

_À cet instant, il fut frappé par la beauté et la pureté émanant de cet être, fruit d'un amour sincère et sans limites, et écouta sans broncher les supplications pour la vie de la magicienne._

_Le sorcier accepta. À une condition._

_C'est ainsi que le jeune homme emménagea avec lui dans son château et qu'il commença à essayer d'apprivoiser cette étrange créature, qui devenait chaque jour plus attirante à mesure que les mois s'écoulaient._

_Le jeune homme repoussait pourtant chaque fois la moindre de ses avances avec force, essayant de manière régulière d'échapper à sa vigilance et de s'échapper loin de ces murs de pierres gris et froids._

_Le sorcier l'en empêchait bien évidemment à chaque fois mais avec son attirance, c'est son agacement qui amplifia au fil du temps, si bien qu'un jour il décida qu'il en était assez. _

_Il devait trouver une prison si parfaite que l'autre ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir, un endroit où tous deux pourraient vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps et même plus encore s'il le désirait._

_Le sorcier avait ainsi trouvé un ouvrage tout juste fraîchement sorti de cette étrange machine qui y imprimait les caractères comme par enchantement et avait commencé à y inscrire sa propre histoire, insufflant au fur et à mesure de ses écrits la magie nécessaire pour que l'enchantement réussisse. _

_Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé, il alla chercher le jeune homme et mit en place les derniers préparatifs nécessaires, finalisant son sort._

_Enfin, il le lança._

_Cela réussit, bien évidemment. Ce qu'il entreprenait réussissait toujours quoi qu'il arrive, sa puissance sans pareille le lui garantissant à chaque fois. _

_Ainsi lui et le jeune homme vivraient à jamais entre les pages de cet ouvrage, êtres de papiers pour l'éternité._

_Ils vécurent heureux, ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Paine cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, tâchant de reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Cette histoire l'avait bien plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, mettant simplement cette sensibilité qui lui était si peu familière sur le compte de la fatigue.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme décida d'enfin aller se coucher, se glissant sous les couvertures en se jurant de demander à Riku où il avait bien pu dénicher un tel ouvrage le lendemain.

Oui, demain ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle demanderait à son frère.

oooOOOooo

C'est avec une migraine atroce que Riku émergea peu à peu, prenant doucement conscience de ce qui se trouvait tout autour de lui.

De ce qu'il en voyait, il se trouvait dans un large lit à baldaquin aux draps bleus nuit extrêmement confortable, l'épaisseur du matelas et la chaleur des couvertures lui hurlant de se rendormir dans la minute sans même chercher à savoir où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver.

Il n'en fit cependant rien, la porte à doubles battants se trouvant sur sa droite s'ouvrant discrètement alors même qu'il fermait les yeux, et Riku se tourna aussitôt sur le côté.

Une jeune femme âgée d'environ une vingtaine d'années le regarda un instant avec étonnement, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se réveille aussi rapidement, mais chassa bien vite cette expression de son visage pour un sourire bien plus avenant.

Elle marcha ensuite d'un pas vif jusqu'à la table de chevet se trouvant près du lit, y déposa la carafe d'eau et le verre qu'elle tenait à la main puis lissa avec application le tablier blanc tombant sur une robe bleue ciel toute simple et demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il fallut quelques instants pour que l'esprit encore embrumé de Riku reçoive la question, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il répondit simplement :

« Oui. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, et puis de toute façon il ne tenait pas vraiment à causer plus de soucis que cela à la personne qui avait manifestement pris soin de lui pendant qu'il était inconscient. Cette dernière sembla d'ailleurs profondément soulagée, et c'est après avoir remis une mèche de cheveux châtains en place qu'elle lui tendit un grand verre d'eau.

Riku but avec avidité, ne se rendant compte qu'à cet instant à quel point il avait soif, puis reposa le verre à sa place et observa ensuite longuement la jeune femme sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

« Oh pardon, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en constatant le léger malaise de l'adolescent. Je m'appelle Belle, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus posé.

— Oh, euh... Enchanté ? »

Ou du moins l'était-il pour le moment. Après tout Belle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris au cours de ces derniers jours, c'était qu'il valait mieux se méfier des apparences.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle doucement. Je me doute que Cendrillon n'a pas du te laisser une bonne impression, loin de là, mais je peux te garantir que je n'ai rien à voir avec elle ! sourit-elle gaiement.

— Non bien sûr, je ne pensais pas que, euh, comment dire... »

Belle éclata franchement de rire, et Riku se surprit à sourire à son tour. La jeune femme le mettait vraiment à l'aise, et ces quelques instants de détente étaient plus que bienvenus dans son nouveau quotidien mouvementé.

« Elle a toujours eu mauvais fond de toute façon, mais ça a vraiment empiré lorsque son mari s'est enfui, poursuivit Belle une fois calmée.

— Ah oui, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas tout compris à propos de ça.

— Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand chose à comprendre : le Prince s'est un jour follement épris du Grand Duc et elle ne l'a jamais supporté, blessée dans sa fierté et surtout malade de jalousie à l'idée qu'on puisse lui préférer un homme. Non mais franchement, comment on peut réagir comme ça, hein ?! Voir deux hommes s'embrasser, s'unir dans l'amour puis l'acte le plus intime qui soit, c'est tellement beau ! L'amour qui transcende tout même le sexe de son partenaire, c'est la chose la plus belle qui soit, et puis même tiens que deux beaux jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge puissent faire de telles choses ensemble c'est juste tellement magn... »

C'est ainsi que Riku se retrouva à écouter avec une gêne grandissante Belle déblatérer sans discontinuer sur la beauté de voir deux hommes ensemble, lui rappelant alors à cet instant précis de manière stupéfiante Selphie et ses fameux mangas de Boys-Love.

Il n'y échapperait donc jamais bon sang ?!

Belle fut fort heureusement interrompue dans sa litanie par la porte s'ouvrant à nouveau, et c'est avec un mélange de soulagement et de ressentiment que Riku vit Sora rentrer d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce.

« Euh, je vous dérange peut-être ?

— Non non pas du tout, je vous laisse même seuls si vous voulez ! répondit aussitôt Belle en lui faisant un clin d'œil lourd de sens, et les joues de Sora se tintèrent légèrement de rose.

— Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit fermement Riku en se levant enfin.

— Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de passer la journée au château et de vous reposer ? Il est encore tôt, et je me doute que ces derniers jours n'ont pas du être de tout repos. »

« _Ah ça, c'est un euphémisme_, pensa amèrement Riku sans pour autant communiquer le fond de sa pensée. »

« Bonne idée, ça nous fera le plus grand bien, accepta Sora pour eux deux, et Riku se contenta d'acquiescer. »

De toute façon l'adolescent avait raison, alors au fond hein...

« Parfait ! Le petit-déjeuner doit déjà être prêt, suivez-moi ! »

Belle continua de faire la conversation joyeusement sans sembler remarquer le malaise présent entre ses deux hôtes, et c'est toujours avec bonne humeur qu'elle les fit asseoir à une longue table en bois devant un bon feu de cheminée, une flopée de domestiques se mettant bientôt à virevolter autours d'eux.

Le repas fut pris dans le silence le plus complet puis Belle, l'air de comprendre qu'il faudrait sans doute mieux les laisser seuls, s'excusa brièvement en leur indiquant que si jamais ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle serait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de son mari.

Un silence pesant s'installa sans attendre entre eux, et Riku ne trouva rien de mieux pour le briser que de déclarer :

« Belle m'a expliqué, pour Cendrillon.

— Oh. »

Sora ne semblait décidément pas enclin à la conversation ce matin, aussi Riku crut-il bon de le pousser en poursuivant :

« Elle m'a donc expliqué pourquoi est-ce qu'elle déteste son mari, et d'après ce que j'en ai entendu elle ne te supporte pas pour les mêmes raisons, non ?

—...Pas que. »

Bon.

Au moins Sora n'avait pas l'air de vouloir fuir la conversation de manière violente comme ça avait été le cas chaque fois qu'il l'avait questionné, aussi Riku prit-il cela comme un signe plutôt encourageant et l'enjoignit à poursuivre :

« Pourquoi alors ? »

Vu l'air profondément abattu qui ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le visage du plus jeune, Riku s'en voulut presque d'avoir posé la question, mais ses remords furent bien vites balayés lorsque Sora commença à parler lentement, d'un ton parfaitement monocorde, narrant ce que Riku comprit enfin avec stupéfaction et horreur comme étant sa propre histoire.

« Je... Je suis... commença Riku une fois le récit de l'autre terminé, incapable de parler correctement.

— Désolé ? Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas ta faute après tout.

— Non, c'est pas ça, enfin pas que. Désolé d'avoir demandé, ça ne me regardait pas et c'était évident que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler. »

Sora haussa les épaules, l'air de signifier que tout ça n'avait de toute façon plus grande importance.

« Au point où j'en suis hein... Il n'y a pas autre chose que tu souhaiterais savoir ? Tant qu'on y est, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses, non ? »

Il y avait en effet une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à présent, une question dont il redoutait autant la réponse que la réaction que Sora pourrait bien avoir. Riku prit cependant une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit brusquement, fixant son interlocuteur avec intensité.

« Ce que tu as dit à Cendrillon à mon sujet, tu le pensais vraiment ? »

Ça y est, c'était dit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant, et à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dommages collatéraux.

Cependant contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, un vague sourire aux accents sincères fleurit peu à peu sur les lèvres de l'autre, et c'est d'un ton parfaitement posé qu'il répondit :

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais si j'avais prétendu le contraire, je peux te garantir que Cendrillon ne t'aurait pas laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement, crois-moi.

— Oh.

— Pourquoi, tu avais peur que je t'affirme le contraire ? demanda ensuite Sora, l'air un brin moqueur.

— P... Pas du tout ! répondit Riku avec trop d'empressement pour que cela sonne juste.

— Oh, c'est mignon mon petit Riku, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi vraiment ! poursuivit ensuite Sora tout en joignant les mains sur son cœur, prenant bien soin d'ajouter à sa petite tirade des mimiques parfaitement ridicules.

— Roh puis laisse tomber, marmonna finalement l'adolescent, les joues légèrement colorées. »

Riku prit le temps d'évacuer cette inexplicable gêne, puis demanda avec un peu plus de sérieux :

« Mais sinon, tu es sûr que, euh, ça va aller ? Je veux dire, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, et... »

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade confuse lorsqu'une main chaude vint se poser doucement sur la sienne, et que Sora lui répondit d'un ton aussi doux que son geste :

« Je vais bien, alors inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tâche plutôt de bien te reposer aujourd'hui, car si demain tout se passe bien, tu seras rentré chez toi. »

Bizarrement, cette idée n'enchantait plus autant Riku qu'auparavant. Il acquiesça malgré tout et Sora lui sourit à nouveau, avant de conclure :

« Je suis sérieux, la journée de demain risque d'être plus qu'éprouvante, et je pense que maintenant je m'en voudrais beaucoup si tu n'arrivais pas à revenir entier.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, promit Riku avec détermination, et c'est tout ce dont l'autre eut besoin pour hocher la tête puis lui saisir le poignet, lui proposant une petite visite des lieux pour se changer les idées. »

Si Riku accepta sans protester, ce n'est pas pour autant que tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avait reculé dans un coin lointain de son esprit, bien au contraire, et cette peur viscérale qui l'envahissait petit à petit au fil des heures refusa de le quitter un seul instant, pas même lorsque lui et Sora se retrouvèrent au milieu de tous les habitants du château pourtant si chaleureux.

Peur de quoi en revanche, il n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire.

De ne pas réussir à rentrer chez lui ? Ça, c'était la réponse qu'il aurait donnée à son arrivée dans le livre. Peur de tout simplement perdre la vie ? Même réponse qu'à la précédente question. Peur qu'il arrive malheur à Sora ?

Non.

Bien sûr que non enfin, l'adolescent avait jusqu'à lors toujours semblé s'en tirer malgré l'état de fatigue extrême qui ne manquait jamais de l'accompagner à chaque escapade dans son histoire d'origine, alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

« _N'est-ce pas _? »

C'est du moins ce dont il essaya activement de se convaincre durant le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil avant qu'une horloge sonne au loin deux coups puissants.

Ce fut Belle qui vint comme la veille le tirer de son sommeil imparfait le lendemain matin, et après un rapide petit-déjeuner durant lequel chacun parla très peu, la jeune femme les conduisit ensuite dans le hall d'entrée, ou après avoir fait coulisser un vitrail dissimulé dans le mur elle les invita à pénétrer dans un passage étroit.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent sans discuter et se retrouvèrent ainsi dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un ancien passage secret, aidant Belle à déplacer quelques caisses afin de dégager le Couloir Obscur se mouvant doucement au rythme de la légère brise en provenance de l'extérieur.

« Désolée, en temps normal j'aurai pu vous faire passer par l'extérieur pour plus de confort mais le mécanisme des statues semble s'être bloqué depuis quelques temps, s'excusa brièvement Belle une fois le passage complètement dégagé.

— Ne t'en fais pas, merci encore pour tout, la rassura simplement Sora, avant de se tourner vers Riku. Alors, prêt ? »

Absolument pas, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de flancher.

C'est ainsi que Riku rendit son sourire maladroit à Sora et que tous deux s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans le passage, chacun mettant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son anxiété de côté face aux événements à venir.


	9. Passion

~Réponses aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : C'est bien cette histoire en effet, et pour ta question, joker (x Mais si Paine le mérite vraiment ce titre, et oui Belle je ne l'ai pas trop changée finalement, elle n'en avait pas besoin ici o/ C'est une avancée qui se veut cohérente avec la situation et le temps limité qu'ils ont passé ensemble (= Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

A/N : Les week-ends de quatre jour histoire de se détendre avant les oraux de langue pour le Bac, c'est juste l'idéal XD Un chapitre bien moins fastidieux à écrire que le précédent, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça se sentira mais je l'espère sincèrement. Bonne lecture les gens ! (=

Passion

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, le premier réflexe de Riku fut de ramener les bras contre sa poitrine afin de retenir un frisson. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait faire froid ici !

Ce fut cependant bientôt non pas la température ambiante qui le mit profondément mal à l'aise mais bien l'atmosphère du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tranchant de manière drastique avec tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'alors.

Sora et lui se trouvaient à présent au fond d'une ruelle étroite et mal éclairée, entourée de deux immeubles d'un noir étouffant s'élevant au moins quinze mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais c'est seulement une fois sortis de cet endroit que Riku put constater l'ampleur de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Finies ces luxuriantes forêts à l'air plus ou moins accueillant et ces petits villages ou villes de campagnes, tout autour d'eux n'était que paysage urbain qu'il aurait sans peine pu croiser dans son propre monde, à l'exception près qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle concentration de gratte-ciels au même endroit. Ça plus le fait que chaque parcelle de cet endroit semblait dégager exactement la même sensation désagréable que la ruelle, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il tenait à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Ils ne commencèrent cependant pas tout de suite à avancer, Sora lui intimant sans un mot d'attendre quelques instants pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Écoute, je sais que tu dois être pressé de rentrer chez toi, mais il va falloir qu'on progresse très lentement et, surtout, en évitant le plus possible les grandes rues ou en s'arrangeant pour raser les murs. Tu as compris ?

— Très bien, mais... Pourquoi ? demanda malgré tout Riku.

— Pour faire court, disons que le propriétaire des lieux a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour déceler la présence d'intrus et les faire déguerpir le plus vite possible. Et par là je n'entends pas de tout simplement les renvoyer du conte d'où ils viennent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Riku avait parfaitement compris en effet, mais tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître de son anxiété et suivit Sora avec la plus grande attention qui soit, procédant exactement comme le jeune homme le lui avait indiqué.

Évoluer ainsi se révéla rapidement encore plus fastidieux que ce qu'ils avaient eu à effectuer dans les rues de la ville gouvernée par Cendrillon, et pourtant Riku put enfin comprendre exactement pourquoi tant de précautions lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur une place dominée par une tour légèrement plus lumineuse que les autres, une étoile bleue brillant d'une lumière artificielle à son sommet.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? parvint-il enfin à souffler à l'autre, complètement estomaqué par les créatures se mouvant au pied de l'édifice. »

Un peu plus petites qu'un homme, leur apparence filiforme ainsi que leur cadence désarticulée ne les rendaient pas moins impressionnants, de même que cette lugubre fermeture éclair grisâtre censée leur servir de bouche. Même cette couleur blanche ou gris terne selon la lumière n'arrivait pas à les rendre moins menaçants, et Riku se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure qu'il les regardait évoluer.

« On les appelle les Reflets. Ce sont des créatures crées exclusivement pour cette surveillance dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, expliqua sobrement Sora avant de poursuivre : viens, on va passer par un autre endroit. J'aurai du me douter qu'il y en aurait forcément ici, ils adorent traîner près de la Tour du Souvenir.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda curieusement Riku.

— Pour essayer de capter quelques moments de quand ils étaient encore humains, répondit sombrement l'autre.

—...Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ces... Ces _choses _ont un jour été humaines ?

— Bien sûr, d'où croyais-tu qu'elles venaient ? Chaque fois qu'elles tuent quelqu'un, elles s'arrangent pour lui arracher le cœur afin de venir grossir leurs rangs. Maintenant reste silencieux, tu ne voudrais pas finir comme ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Certainement pas non, aussi Riku s'exécuta-t-il sans protester et continua à suivre Sora dans un dédale de rues plus étroites les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tous deux arrivent au bord du précipice le plus profond qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de contempler.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ce dernier qui laissa Riku complètement sans voix mais bien se qui se trouvait au-dessus, attirant son regard tel un aimant sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en détacher.

Loin des traditionnels châteaux qu'il avait jusqu'ici pu observer, ce concentré de modernité flottant dans le vide avait tout pour l'impressionner, de même que sa taille ou encore son aspect aussi menaçant que le reste malgré sa couleur immaculée.

Un long chemin translucide permettait manifestement de se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée des lieux, et c'est très sobrement que Sora déclara en commençant à traverser :

« l'Illusiocitadelle. Cet endroit a pas mal évolué au fil du temps, à croire que l'autre taré peut quand même vérifier de temps à autres ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. »

Riku acquiesça absentément, toujours le nez en l'air, et Sora poussa un profond soupir. Bien, si l'autre insistait...

C'est sans ménagement aucun que Sora lui colla une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne, s'attirant au passage moult protestations et autres menaces en tous genres. Riku n'eut pourtant pas beaucoup l'occasion d'exprimer son mécontentement, l'autre posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer à nouveau le silence.

« Eh, je te rappelle qu'on est censés être discrets ! »

Trop occupé à se concentrer sur ce contact si étranger et pourtant pas plus désagréable que cela, Riku ne trouva rien d'intelligent à lui répondre et Sora soupira à nouveau, un léger sourire en coin accompagnant cette démonstration de perte de patience.

« Tu es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ? »

Ça avait plus été dit par jeu que par méchanceté, aussi Riku lui rendit-t-il son sourire du mieux qu'il put au vu des circonstances puis continua enfin à avancer, tâchant de faire abstraction du vide se trouvant de part et d'autre d'eux.

Il fut grandement soulagé lorsqu'enfin ils finirent de traverser, ce qui ne semblait cependant pas être le cas de Sora, présentement occupé à observer les lieux avec une méfiance que Riku ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Maintenant, on se dépêche. Tu peux être sûr qu'il se rendra compte à un moment où à un autre de notre présence maintenant que nous somme dans la Citadelle, alors il faut se presser.

— D'accord. »

Tout ne fut ensuite plus que couloirs blancs interminables, immenses salles toutes plus vides les unes que les autres ou encore des passerelles vertigineuses se situant en extérieur, leur escapade toujours concentrée sur le fait d'éviter avec le plus grand soin de croiser la route des Reflets.

Enfin, après un temps qu'ils leur parut à chacun interminable, ils sortirent une dernière fois à l'air libre et montèrent une dernière volée de marches en colimaçon, atterrissant sur une plateforme bien plus étroite que tous les lieux grandioses qu'ils avaient pu visiter.

Au fond de cette plateforme circulaire se trouvait non pas un Couloir Obscur comme les fois précédentes mais une immense porte blanche à double-battants, elle aussi flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et semblant de mener à rien.

« On y est, l'Autel du Néant. »

Riku lança un regard incertain à Sora, pas bien sûr de ce que ces mots impliquaient. Alors ça y était, il allait réellement pouvoir rentrer chez lui ainsi, sans plus de problèmes ? Sincèrement, il peinait à y croire.

Une bonne minute s'écoula pourtant sans qu'absolument rien ne se passe, et Sora brisa à nouveau le silence des lieux en demandant :

« Ben alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Dépêche-toi au lieu de sortir cette tête d'enterrement, on t'attend de l'autre côté ! »

Le ton jovial de Sora sonnait faux même à ses oreilles, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne se força pas à lui offrir un sourire éblouissant pour accentuer ses mots.

Riku pour sa part le contempla avec un air peiné, puis demanda d'un ton tout aussi attristé :

« Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver maintenant ? »

Le sourire de Sora diminua progressivement sans pour autant disparaître, et c'est de manière bien plus sincère qu'il répondit simplement :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, depuis le temps que je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive de plus ? Rentre chez toi, et sois heureux surtout.

— Non, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste venir avec moi ? proposa Riku en désespoir de cause.

— Parce que la magie m'en empêche, tout simplement.

— En effet. Crois-tu sincèrement que je n'aurais pas pensé à ce genre de détails futiles, pitoyable créature ? »

Sora se figea sur place, ses yeux s'écarquillant lentement sous le coup de l'horreur, tandis que Riku le vit avec stupéfaction commencer à légèrement trembler sans sembler pouvoir se contrôler. Le plus âgé fit aussitôt volte-face en direction de la voix et eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul à la vue de cet homme les contemplant de toute sa hauteur.

Ce dernier était entièrement vêtu d'un long manteau noir tombant sur des bottes en cuir de la même coloris, ses mains protégées de gants à la teinte identique eux aussi l'air très résistant. Des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens tombaient de manière élégante sur ses épaules, quelques mèches en avant tandis que le reste se perdait dans son dos. Enfin, un regard froid et calculateur croisa le sien, des yeux d'un doré moqueur dont la simple vue suffisait à complètement le déstabiliser.

Bon sang, mais sur quoi étaient-ils tombés cette fois-ci ?!

« Je te félicite, Sora, poursuivit l'inconnu d'une voix suave et traînante. C'est bien la première fois que tu réussis à conduire l'un de nos invités jusqu'ici, et en quelques siècles ce n'est pas peu dire. »

« _L'un de nos invités... Non, alors ça voudrait dire que ce type est... _»

Riku se donna une formidable claque mentale afin de se remettre les idées en place puis se redressa enfin, regardant l'homme se trouvant en face de lui non plus avec une crainte à peine dissimulée mais avec une colère grandissante.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil face à ce brusque changement de comportement, mais n'en sembla en revanche absolument pas troublé et continua sur le même ton :

« Tant de haine dans un si jeune regard... Aurais-tu par hasard dit du mal de moi à ton _ami _? »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une ironie certaine, ce qui sembla tirer à son tour Sora de son état second.

« Ce que je lui ai dit ne te regarde en aucun cas, alors ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de lui, Xemnas. »

Le sourire du sus-nommé s'agrandit encore si c'était possible, mais on pouvait également clairement distinguer une haine grandissante dans son regard à mesure qu'il s'adressait à eux.

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous avez bien pu vous dire ces derniers jours. Ce qui m'intéresse en revanche, c'est ce que vous avez bien pu faire. Après tout je n'ai pas pu vous avoir à l'œil en permanence, je serai curieux de savoir à quel point il a bien pu se rapprocher de toi dans sa solitude et sa détresse.

— Qu... Mais il ne s'est rien passé de tel enfin ! démentit immédiatement Sora.

— Ah vraiment ? Tu as l'air de t'être attaché à lui pourtant, le contra Xemnas avec un ressentiment évident.

— Nous sommes amis, rien de plus, alors laisse-le ! »

Lentement, le sorcier commença à s'approcher d'eux d'une démarche prédatrice, presque féline, et c'est instinctivement que les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour faire front.

« Ton attitude semble pourtant me hurler le contraire, déclara Xemnas en s'arrêtant enfin à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Tu me déçois énormément, Sora. »

Tout se passa ensuite très vite.

En un instant, Xemnas s'était retrouvé juste devant eux et avait écarté Sora d'un ample mouvement de bras, le projetant plus loin sur le sol. Riku eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter pour l'autre qu'il se sentit soudain être saisi à la gorge, le sorcier l'observant avec un plaisir certain tenter d'échapper à sa prise sans même parvenir à la desserrer légèrement.

Il put malgré tout observer du coin de l'œil Sora sauter sans attendre sur ses pieds et tenter de lui venir en aide, pour être finalement tenu à une distance respectable par une arme telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vues.

La lame – si c'en était bien une – semblait grésiller au contact de l'air, cette impression encore accentuée par sa couleur rouge sang, et il devint rapidement évident que Sora ne pourrait certainement pas s'approcher d'eux avec une telle chose pointée sur lui.

« Oh, tu serais prêt à me défier juste pour sauver sa misérable existence ? Comme c'est noble de ta part, mais vois-tu, il est formellement hors de question qu'il reparte d'ici vivant. »

Xemnas leva la main droite sur ces mots et des filaments de Néant ne tardèrent bientôt pas à venir s'enrouler autours de manière presque caressante, obéissant aux ordres de leur maître avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Ton cœur sera fort hors de tes mains. »

En un instant, le Néant avait quitté le sorcier pour fondre sur lui, l'entourant dans une sorte de sphère qu'il ne parvenait à quitter malgré ses tentatives répétées.

Riku se rendit cependant compte bien vite qu'il avait un problème autrement plus grave lorsqu'il constata avec horreur que ses forces commençaient à le quitter peu à peu sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, attirées par cette étrange matière qui semblait douée de sa propre volonté.

L'adolescent ne doutait pas un seul instant que le sorcier n'arrêterait pas son sort avant d'avoir terminé sa besogne, et c'est tout naturellement que la pensée suivante se forma dans son esprit :

Il allait mourir ici, par la main d'un parfait inconnu extrêmement possessif et jaloux pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait.

Pour un peu, il avait presque envie de sourire avec ironie, mais sa conscience vacillante n'enregistra malheureusement pas sa demande, aussi se contenta-t-il de fermer les yeux et de doucement lâcher prise.

Sans doute aurait-il définitivement perdu connaissance si le sort ne s'était pas soudainement dissipé aussi vite qu'il avait été lancé, le laissant retomber au sol tel un pantin désarticulé.

Riku lâcha un grognement de douleur, la hanche douloureuse, mais se força à prendre appui sur ses mains et à se redresser afin d'au moins comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Xemnas ne l'achève pas si prêt du but.

Au début, il pensa que son esprit embrumé par la fatigue lui jouait un tour de très mauvais goût.

Puis il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence et accepter ce qu'il voyait, enregistrer le fait que c'était bien Sora en train de saisir l'adulte par le col de son manteau et de l'embrasser avec force, Xemnas les yeux étroitement fermés manifestement perdu dans ce baiser.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent après quelques instants de flottement, Sora plongea un regard déterminé dans celui grandement satisfait du sorcier et déclara avec une assurance renouvelée :

« Laisse-le partir, et je te jure que plus jamais je n'irai dans d'autres contes et que je resterai en permanence ici avec toi ici. »

Non.

Ce simple mot, Riku aurait aimé être capable de le hurler.

Il ne parvint même pas à l'articuler.

« Et qui me dit que tu tiendras ta promesse une fois qu'il sera en sécurité ? siffla Xemnas en regardant l'adolescent toujours à terre avec haine.

— Je te le jure, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà seulement brisé une promesse que je t'ai faite auparavant ?

— Là n'est pas la question, persista l'adulte. Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?

— Fais confiance à cette ''pureté'' qui te plaît tant alors, je ne te mens pas et nous le savons tous les deux. »

Les minutes s'écoulaient, interminables, Xemnas manifestement en pleine réflexion intense.

Lorsqu'il s'anima enfin, ce fut pour tendre la main devant lui et claquer sèchement des doigts, observant d'un air parfaitement neutre la lourde porte se trouvant toujours derrière Riku commencer à s'ouvrir lentement.

« Très bien, mais n'oublie jamais que tu m'as fait une promesse, Sora, et que je saurai me montrer bien moins tolérant que je l'ai été jusqu'à maintenant si jamais tu venais à la briser.

— Ça, je le sais parfaitement, répondit Sora avant de doucement s'approcher de Riku. »

Il aida ensuite ce dernier à se relever de manière précautionneuse puis commença à l'entraîner vers le dernier Passage, se penchant vers le visage de l'autre lorsqu'il comprit qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

«...rrête, pas obligé... Ça. »

Sora secoua simplement la tête et sourit tristement, chuchotant simplement à son tour :

« Toi tu as un avenir, pas moi, et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai si je devais vivre en sachant que je n'ai pas tout fait pour le protéger. Adieu, Riku. »

Et Sora le lâcha alors, laissant le flux d'énergie l'entraîner inéluctablement vers la sortie, sa dernière vision de l'Autel du Néant se résumant à Xemnas enlaçant de manière possessive Sora avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.


	10. Hikari - Partie 1

~Réponses aux Reviews anonymes~

Ima Nonyme : Bah que veux-tu, il a l'instinct de sacrifice cet imbécile c'est pas sa faute mais celle des développeurs o/ Du coup j'en profite aussi pour répondre à ta review sur ''Koneko'' : non je doute qu'une suite voit le jour, déjà à l'époque (trois ans quand même oO) ce texte marchait déjà comme un OS dans ma tête et en faire toute une fic ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose à mon sens ^^ Voilà voilà, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews !

A/N : Salut les gens, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire ! Alors pour commencer j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que cette Fanfiction a désormais son propre Fanart (si si ma bonne dame) dont vous pourrez trouver le lien en haut de mon profil. Dessin réalisé par Gaynyway, encore merci à lui~ Ensuite en ce qui concerne le retard dans la publication, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vue l'explication se trouve dans le coin des infos lui aussi en haut de mon profil, mais je ne désespère pas de régler le problème rapidement (; Voilà voilà il ne me reste maintenant plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère !

Hikari

Partie 1

C'est lourdement que Riku atterrit sur un parquet en bois des plus familiers, faisant au passage violemment sursauter l'occupante de la chambre dans laquelle il venait d'échouer. Sa légère désorientation laissa cependant bien vite place à une panique sans nom et il se mit aussitôt à chercher frénétiquement le livre du regard, s'en saisissant vivement après l'avoir trouvé et commençant à le retourner dans tous les sens sous le regard à la fois incrédule et embué de sommeil de Paine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? parvint enfin à articuler la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse, avant de continuer avec plus de force : et puis d'abord comment tu as fait pour entrer ici, hein ? J'ai fermé ma porte à clé hier soir avant d'aller me coucher sale petit merdeux ! »

Elle fulmina encore plus en constatant que ses paroles ne semblaient pas atteindre l'adolescent ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, mais Riku était parti bien trop loin dans ses pensées pour s'en apercevoir, continuant à tourner les pages avec frénésie dans le vain espoir de trouver une solution.

Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il devait pouvoir faire bon sang !

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle oui ?! explosa soudain Paine en lui arrachant le livre des mains, utilisant le lit à son avantage pour se tenir hors de la porté de son frère.

— Rend-moi ça tout de suite idiote ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, cherchant à atteindre l'ouvrage sans y parvenir.

— Tu vas commencer par te calmer et répondre à mes questions, répondit Pain d'un ton cassant sans céder un seul instant. Alors, où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit pour commencer, comment tu as fait pour rentrer dans cette pièce fermée à clé et, le plus important, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à récupérer ce foutu bouquin pour gosses ?! »

La jeune femme avait l'air aussi en colère que lui à présent, et Riku lui aurait sans doute rendu son regard noir avec autant de ferveur si l'extrême fatigue l'engourdissant ne l'en avait pas empêché.

« Écoute, ce serait bien trop long de tout t'expliquer et de toute façon tu ne me croirais pas, alors s'il te plaît contente-toi de me le passer et de me laisser sortir d'ici, énonça-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait posé, malheureusement trahi par la nervosité évidente se lisant sur ses traits.

— Et puis quoi encore, tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser t'en tirer com... »

Paine s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase sans raison apparente, mais c'est seulement lorsque Riku constata que le jeune femme restait figée dans la même position les lèvres encore légèrement entrouvertes qu'il comprit que quelque chose de surnaturel venait de se produire.

Il tourna alors frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu provoquer pareil phénomène et tomba alors avec stupéfaction sur la porte désormais grande ouverte, la personne se tenant dans l'encadrement étant sans aucun doute la dernière qu'il se serait attendu à voir en pareilles circonstances.

«...Aerith ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, et la bibliothèque lui sourit tristement avant de doucement s'approcher de lui de son pas léger et aérien.

— Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Le sort ''Stop'' n'agit que quelques minutes sur les personnes normales, ta sœur devrait rapidement s'en remettre, commença tranquillement la jeune femme, l'air nullement offensée par le regard effaré que lui lançait l'adolescent.

— C'est de la magie ? souffla-t-il enfin lorsqu'il parvint à suffisamment réorganiser ses pensées, et Aerith acquiesça simplement. Mais, comment... »

La bibliothécaire posa alors un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, geste qui lui rappela de manière bien trop vive son ami laissé derrière lui, mais il n'insista pas plus que cela et la laissa s'exprimer.

« Je répondrai à toutes tes questions en temps voulu, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes, Riku. Tu n'es certainement pas en état de m'écouter et encore moins d'agir pour le moment mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis convaincue que ça viendra ! »

Et avant que Riku ait pu exprimer quoi que ce soit la jeune femme avait posé une main sur ses yeux et murmuré un mot qu'il ne parvint pas à saisir sur l'instant, l'inconscience le gagnant peu à peu tandis que sa vue se troublait.

oooOOOooo

C'est le chant d'un oiseau particulièrement haut perché qui tira Riku de son profond sommeil de longues heures plus tard, l'adolescent fixant durant quelques instants un plafond qui ne lui disant absolument rien d'un air circonspect.

Cet état de grâce ne dura cependant que le temps qu'il lui fallut pour que les récents événements lui reviennent en mémoire avec la puissance d'une gifle en plein visage et Riku repoussa avec force les couvertures sous lesquelles on l'avait installé, obligé de piler net lorsqu'il fut pris de violents vertiges après s'être relevé trop rapidement. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment pour que ses jambes décident de le lâcher enfin ! Il devait remettre la main sur ce satané livre, et ensuite...

« Je m'assoirai si j'étais toi. Après tout tu as dormi plus d'une journée entière, ça m'étonnerait que tu te sentes si bien que ça. »

Riku releva brusquement les yeux et tomba sur l'expression presque maternelle d'Aerith, cette dernière lui tendant un grand verre d'eau ainsi que de quoi manger.

Se rendant soudain compte d'à quel point il avait faim et soif, l'adolescent engloutit sans un mot tout ce que son hôte lui avait apporté, se sentant nettement mieux sur le plan physique une fois cela fait. Il restait cependant bien évidemment les innombrables questions qu'il avait à poser à la bibliothécaire, celle-ci semblant attendre patiemment qu'il se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

« Vous saviez ce qui allait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque vous m'avez proposé d'emprunter ce livre il y a une semaine, commença Riku d'un ton plus accusateur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

— En réalité, c'était il y a moins de deux jours. Si on exclut la journée que tu as passé à dormir, il s'est à peine écoulé une nuit entre le moment où tu es entré dans le livre et celui où tu en es resorti, répondit Aerith sans se départir de son apparente sérénité.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, lui fit-il remarquer avec véhémence.

— Je le sais bien. En tout cas oui, je savais ce qui allait se produire, ou du moins j'espérais sincèrement que ça arriverait.

—...Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vous apporter ? Et puis qui êtes-vous à la fin à pouvoir vous servir de magie alors que ça n'est même pas sensé exister ! commença à s'enflammer Riku, heureusement rapidement modéré par l'air désarmant de son interlocutrice.

— Tu as rencontré Sora à l'intérieur, je me trompe ? »

Une boule se forma au fond de la gorge du jeune homme à l'entente de ce prénom, et son air peiné fut tout ce dont Aerith eut besoin pour répondre à sa question.

« Et il t'a raconté son histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif, et ce fut au tour de la bibliothécaire de prendre une sombre mine.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... J'aurai du être capable de le protéger, j'aurai du être capable de faire quelque chose mais non ! Ce sale monstre m'a tout pris, d'abord mon cher Zack, puis il a ensuite emmené mon fils là où je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour lui. »

Elle tapa rageusement du poing sur ces mots, faisant sursauter Riku avec force face à cette démonstration de colère inattendue. Il ne lui fallut ensuite pas longtemps pour replonger dans ses pensées et relier tous les éléments à sa disposition entre eux, la stupeur se peignant de nouveau sur ses traits à mesure qu'il en venait enfin aux faits.

« La magicienne, c'était vous ? Mais c'est impossible enfin, ces événements se sont produits il y a bien trop longtemps !

— Parce qu'après ce que tu viens de vivre tu crois encore beaucoup de choses impossibles ?

—...

— Pardon, je me suis laissée emportée, s'excusa brièvement Aerith avant de poursuivre : quant à mon âge, sache simplement que je suis la dernière descendante d'une longue lignée de magiciennes qui s'éteindra certainement avec moi d'ici un siècle ou deux, Sora n'étant pas une fille et moi n'ayant aucune intention de me remarier un jour, expliqua-t-elle sobrement comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde. »

Le silence reprit un instant ses droits, Riku prenant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de lui être dit, puis c'est avec une hésitation certaine qu'il reprit :

« Mais alors si vous êtes si puissante que cela et que vous possédiez ce livre, pourquoi ne pas avoir été au secours de Sora ? »

Un sourire douloureux vint étirer les lèvres d'Aerith.

« Xemnas a toujours été un homme extrêmement prudent. Lorsqu'il a ensorcelé le livre, il a fait en sorte qu'aucune personne comme moi ne puisse en franchir le portail permettant l'accès. Je ne peux donc pas y entrer, mais à contrario, lui est piégé à l'intérieur pour toujours, bien que je doute que ça le dérange plus que cela à présent, acheva-t-elle avec amertume.

— Alors quoi, il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ?! »

C'était la colère qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur son abattement premier à présent, grondant et hurlant au plus profond de son être. Riku n'avait jamais supporté de se sentir impuissant, jamais. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui alors qu'une personne qui avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que lui rentre sain et sauf chez lui que cela allait changer.

« Il y aurait bien un moyen, commença prudemment Aerith, mais...

— Pas de ''mais'', je refuse de rester ici les bras croisés à ne rien faire en sachant que l'on a pas tout essayé, s'obstina Riku en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, sur la défensive. »

À son plus grand étonnement, la magicienne laissa échapper un discret rire cristallin et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle venait subitement de se rappeler d'une plaisanterie proprement hilarante.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda Riku en sentant avec horreur ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

— Oh rien, rien du tout ne t'en fais pas, lui assura tranquillement Aerith avant de préciser : je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'attendais à autre chose en fait, après tout tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement borné lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger tes amis, acheva-t-elle gentiment, tandis que Riku fronçait lentement les sourcils.

— Comment ça ''toujours'' ? On se connaît à peine vous et moi.

— Oh, dans ce Monde ainsi que dans cette vie oui, je ne peux pas te contredire. »

Face au regard profondément perdu que lui lançait à présent le jeune homme, elle crut utile de préciser :

« Oh le principe des milliards de Mondes peuplant notre Univers serait sans aucun doute trop compliqué à t'expliquer pour le moment, surtout avec tout ce que tu as déjà à assimiler ces prochains jours. Disons simplement que cette vie n'est pas la première qui nous est accordée à toi et à moi et ne sera sans doute pas la dernière, bien que notre lieu de naissance soit à chaque fois radicalement différent. On retrouve en revanche quelques permanences dans chaque vie nouvelle, comme les personnes qui ont le plus compté ou influencé notre Destin la fois précédente ou encore certaines capacités immuables. Maintenant dis-moi, Riku, le terme ''Keyblade''évoque-t-il quoi que ce soit de familier en toi ? »

Ce mot, il était absolument certain de ne jamais l'avoir entendu.

Pourtant le simple fait de l'évoquer envoya une vague de chaleur dans tout son être, un feu brûlant trouvant son origine là où son cœur se situait et propageant dans tout son corps une détermination qui lui était à la fois inconnue et étrangement familière, comme une sensation qu'il aurait oubliée il y a longtemps.

« Non, finit-il par admettre en se rappelant que la bibliothécaire attendait toujours sa réponse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Si on souhaite rester simple, l'arme la plus puissante de l'Univers. Bien que la réalité soit bien plus complexe que cela, je suis certaine que tu t'en doutes.

— Et à quoi est-ce que ça ressemble, cette Keyblade ?

— Ça, tu ne le sauras que si tu acceptes la proposition que je m'apprête à te faire. Il va falloir faire un choix à présent, Riku. Es-tu prêt à éveiller ce don qui sommeille en toi depuis toutes ces années sans que tu ne le saches ou vas-tu retourner à l'existence paisible que tu menais jusqu'à présent ? »

Un sourire moqueur bien plus proche de l'attitude qu'il arborait habituellement vint peu à peu orner ses lèvres.

« De toute façon vu ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, je crois que je serai prêt à croire à à peu près tout et n'importe quoi à présent. Allez-y, je suis prêt. »

Ce fut tout ce dont Aerith eut besoin pour se lever et se pencher vers lui, sa main droite tendue brillant d'une lumière à la limite de l'aveuglant. Un éclair fulgurant en jaillit lorsque l'appendice entra en contact avec sa poitrine et Riku se retrouva violemment éjecte en arrière, le souffle coupé par la douleur aussi fulgurante que fugace qu'avait provoqué ce simple contact.

Il resta de longs instants ainsi immobile allongé sur le sol, le souffle court et le corps douloureux, avant de finalement réussir à articuler péniblement :

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

— Juste une petite surcharge de Lumière afin d'éveiller pleinement ton potentiel, répondit tranquillement Aerith. Je te suggère de vite retourner te coucher à présent, ça ne prendra sans doute pas plus de quelques minutes au processus pour commencer à saper tes forces et que tu ne dormes jusqu'à demain au moins.

— Hein ?

— Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis pour le moment, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie afin de commencer ton entraînement.

—...Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ? demanda Riku, mi-figue mi-raisin.

— À te rendre capable de combattre Xemnas d'ici la prochaine pleine lune bien sûr, répartit la bibliothécaire comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, attirant sur elle le regard incrédule de l'adolescent.

— Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Brève négation de la tête. Bon sang mais vous avez vu de quoi ce monstre est capable ?! Même avec votre petit joujou là, comment voulez-vous que je sois capable de lui tenir tête et encore plus de le mettre hors d'état de nuire en l'espace d'un mois ?! s'exclama Riku avec force malgré la fatigue alourdissant à nouveau ses paupières. »

Ce brusque éclat ne sembla cependant pas perturber Aerith plus que cela, la magicienne ne se départissant pas un seul instant de son sourire.

« Il te suffit de mettre tout ton cœur à la tâche, et il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que ce qui t'est réellement utile te revienne en mémoire. Après tout tu étais plutôt doué dans ce domaine, ça, je peux te l'assurer. Dors maintenant, Riku, je ne serais pas très loin pendant que tu te reposeras. »

Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus, tant parce que l'épuisement avait finalement eu raison de lui que parce qu'il savait que poser d'autres questions ne ferait qu'en soulever d'autres aux réponses encore plus floues. Aussi se laissa-t-il tout simplement emporter par le sommeil, encore inconscient de ces trente jours proprement ahurissants qu'il allait passer en compagnie de cet étrange professeur.

oooOOOooo

« Oh au fait j'ai fait en sorte que ta famille ainsi que tous les gens qui te connaissent oublient jusqu'à ton existence même afin d'éviter de soulever quelques questions gênantes de leur part quant à ta disparition prochaine. Mais le processus est bien sûr réversible, cela va de soi ! Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

Riku n'avait rien dit, se disant que de toute façon s'arrêter sur ce genre de ''détails'' au stade où il en était ne pourrait que lui être défavorable, aussi avait-il simplement secoué la tête pour donner son consentement puis suivi la magicienne dans un large sous-sol dissimulé au sein même de la bibliothèque, les murs de pierres de cette immense salle quasiment vide semblant sans âge.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que l'air plus que satisfait d'Aerith ne le prépara en rien à la rafale de boules de feu qui lui dégringola dessus à peine la lourde porte de bois y permettant l'accès fermée derrière eux.

« Att... »

La jeune femme l'ignora superbement et continua sans discontinuer à attaquer, la foudre et la glace se mêlant bientôt au premier élément employé. Il s'en fallait parfois d'un cheveux pour que Riku ne soit pas grièvement blessé, et l'énergie qu'il mettait à esquiver tous ces sorts ne lui en laissait pas suffisamment pour demander à la magicienne ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête.

Une heure passa ainsi, puis deux, puis trois, s'enchaînant sans qu'Aerith ne semble faiblir un seul instant tandis que Riku commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'épuiser, ses gestes se faisant de plus en plus lents ou imprécis, si bien que certains sorts commencèrent à l'effleurer sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il serra pourtant les dents et continua à persévérer, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre un mur dont il ne se rappela l'existence qu'une fois que la surface froide de ce dernier fut entrée en contact avec son dos.

La panique n'eut cependant pas même le temps de se faire sentir étant donné qu'à peine son regard à nouveau braqué sur la bibliothécaire, une boule de feu plus large que les précédentes entra immédiatement dans son champ de vision, lui assurant une mort qui serait particulièrement douloureuse à n'en point douter.

Riku ferma alors les yeux, levant les bras devant son visage dans le futile espoir de se protéger un minimum.

Puis entendit avec stupéfaction le cri victorieux d'Aerith lorsque quelque chose de lourd et étonnamment tiède au toucher malgré la matière dont elle était faite apparut brusquement dans sa main droite, stoppant net le sort avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.

Le jeune homme observa alors avec étonnement la curieuse arme qu'il tenait à la main.

La lame, semblable à l'aile d'une chauve-souris, alternait entre le rouge sang et le noir le plus profond, se terminant en une pointe à l'air particulièrement acérée sur laquelle perçait une petite aile blanche. La garde, arrondie, possédait une moitié de la même couleur ainsi qu'une autre noire également, se rejoignant au niveau d'une gemme bleue semblable à un œil. Enfin, un petit porte-clef pendait au bout d'une discrète chaîne en argent, une sorte de cœur noir bordé de rouge et scindé de deux tiges du même coloris dont la simple vue envoya une sensation désagréable dans tout son être.

Pourtant la simple vision de cette atypique épée suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur de manière incontrôlée, ce même sentiment que lorsque l'on retrouve un vieil ami après des années de séparation l'envahissant peu à peu. Si on lui avait posé la question, Riku se serait sans aucun doute à cet instant déclaré près à affronter toute une armée si le besoin s'en était fait sentir.

« ''Point du Jour'', déclara Aerith avec approbation, le tirant de ses réflexions.

— Alors c'est ça, une Keyblade ? s'interrogea Riku à voix haute tout en inspectant l'arme sous toutes ses coutures, la soupesant discrètement au passage.

— Non Riku ce n'est pas _une _Keyblade, mais la _tienne_. Tu es le seul à qui elle apparaîtra jamais, et ça, c'est quelque chose de bien plus profond que ce que tu ne t'imagines. »

Il acquiesça absentément, toujours occupé à dévorer Point du Jour du regard, et Aerith crut bon d'enchaîner :

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. À vrai dire je dois avouer que je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps que cela à parvenir à l'invoquer. Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance, fais ce que tu veux du reste de ta journée mais ne veille pas trop tard surtout : demain, les choses sérieuses commencent pour toi. »

Cette simple phrase résonna comme un doux euphémisme aux oreilles de Riku lorsque la magicienne commença dès les premières lueurs de l'aube à lui faire affronter toutes sortes de créatures étranges entièrement noires et aux yeux luisants sorties tout droit d'un autre livre noir qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, la couverture ornée de trois symboles qu'il avait déjà pu observer sur la tête des Reflets.

Il ne lui demanda cependant pas comment elle avait réussi à se procurer un tel ouvrage, se contentant de savoir ce que ces ''sans-coeurs'' qu'il affrontait pouvaient lui faire si jamais il baissait sa garde ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Et comme la magicienne l'avait prédit, l'aisance au combat lui vint au bout de trois jours à peine, s'affirmant au fil des nombreux combats qu'il mena sans relâche dans le sous-sol et s'accompagnant d'innombrables rêves étranges dans lesquels il voyageait seul dans de nombreux lieux différents, mais toujours avec la volonté de protéger une personne dont il ne parvenait malheureusement jamais à capter nettement le visage.

Bah, ça lui reviendrait sans doute un jour.

En attendant à l'apprentissage du combat vint bientôt s'ajouter celui de la magie et de ses sorts les plus basiques, Aerith le retenant jusque tard dans la nuit afin qu'il soit au moins capable de réaliser un sort de soin de manière décente et un tant soit peu efficace.

Quelques violentes crises de nerfs plus tard et cette routine avait repris de la manière la plus sereine qui soit étant données les circonstances, les jours devenant rapidement des semaines sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Ce ne fut qu'au matin du trentième jour que Riku réalisa enfin tout le temps qui s'était écoulé, Aerith lui indiquant simplement après qu'il se soit levé qu'il avait toute la journée pour se reposer tandis qu'elle préparerait les enchantements nécessaires pour qu'il puisse retourner dans le livre à l'endroit souhaité.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ces quelques heures de sursis, Riku s'était simplement rendu une fois de plus au sous-sol et s'était assis dans l'un des coins de la pièce, jouant absentément avec un petit filament de Ténèbres tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Ce vague contrôle sur les Ténèbres, il n'avait commencé à l'acquérir qu'une semaine auparavant et Aerith lui avait demandé d'être extrêmement prudent lors de son usage, lui faisant promettre de ne l'utiliser qu'en tout dernier recours.

Une promesse qu'il avait faite en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la tiendrait pas.

Car après tout ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui allait se dresser en travers de son chemin, et quand bien même là n'était pas la question.

Il voulait écraser Xemnas, le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire subir à Sora durant toutes ces années, et ce à n'importe quel prix.

C'était aussi simple que cela, et ces pensées obsédantes ne cessèrent de lui tourner dans la tête tout le reste de la journée, l'accompagnant même alors qu'il se trouvait aux côtés d'Aerith dans la salle principale de la bibliothèque, la lune pleine déjà haute dans le ciel tandis que la magicienne récitait des paroles auxquelles il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Il en fit pourtant abstraction, tâchant plutôt d'essayer de contrôler les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il devait rester calme, ce serait franchement trop idiot de flancher après tout ce qu'il avait fait et maintenant qu'Aerith comptait à ce point sur lui ! Et Sora aussi, soit dit en passant, bien que ce dernier ne le sache pas encore.

Un vague sourire éclaira le visage de Riku à cette pensée, expression fugace qu'il s'empressa de chasser à la vue de l'air grave d'Aerith.

« Tu es prêt ? souffla cette dernière d'une voix chargée par l'émotion, et Riku obtempéra sans un mot. »

Il n'y avait rien qu'il aie vraiment envie de dire de toute façon, aussi c'est sans hésitation qu'il pénétra dans la lumière générée par le livre une fois celle-ci apparue, sa peur reléguée dans le coin le plus obscur de son esprit afin de caresser l'espoir que cette fois-ci, tout irait bien.


	11. Hikari - Partie 2

Ima Nonyme : Oui, on se le demande bien, huhu. Merci comme toujours pour ta review ^^

A/N : Je vis ! À 9h du début du Bac, je vis ! Sinon vous pourrez tous remercier Gaynyway, dont l'anniversaire imminent m'a poussé à terminer cette Fic afin de pouvoir lui offrir la fin en guise de cadeau ! Vala vala, en espérant que ça vous plaise, l'épilogue ce samedi sans faute ^^

Hikari

Partie 2

C'est souplement que Riku atterrit à destination, observant un instant avec méfiance le dernier lieu qu'il avait visité avant son départ forcé.

L'Autel du Néant avait pourtant l'air parfaitement calme et vide de quelque présence que ce soit, de même que l'immense porte blanche par laquelle il venait de revenir se contentait toujours de flotter paisiblement à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol sans signe d'activité apparent.

Parfait.

C'est pourtant sans se presser que l'adolescent commença à descendre l'escalier menant à l'intérieur de la Citadelle, peu désireux de se faire remarquer par le maître des lieux plus tôt que nécessaire et ruiner tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors.

C'est ainsi qu'il lui fallut s'armer de patience pour arpenter ces longs couloirs se ressemblant tous plus les uns que les autres, évitant soigneusement les lieux qui lui paraissaient les plus suspicieux et se retrouvant finalement dans une aile du château composée uniquement de chambres rigoureusement identiques, de l'agencement des meubles aux couleurs présentes dans la pièce.

Rien de bien attrayant donc, et il aurait sans aucun doute rebroussé chemin sans plus se poser de questions si une porte contrairement aux autres légèrement entrouverte n'avait pas à la dernière seconde attiré son attention.

Il s'était approché prudemment, de peur qu'une mauvaise surprise ne l'attende de l'autre côté du panneau en bois, et avait repoussé ce dernier le plus silencieusement possible.

C'était subtil, mais si on y prêtait vraiment attention on pouvait remarquer que les meubles, s'ils étaient bien au même emplacement que dans les autres chambres, avaient l'air d'avoir récemment été utilisés voire déplacés de quelques centimètres, de quoi faire deviner à l'adolescent que cette pièce devait avoir été utilisée dernièrement.

Ça plus le fait qu'un corps était étendu sur les draps immaculés du lit, cela va de soi.

Au début, Riku n'en crut pas vraiment ses yeux, persuadé que son esprit fatigué lui jouait des tours, puis il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence : cette silhouette, il l'aurait probablement reconnue entre mille.

C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il était entré dans la chambre et avait franchi les quelques deux mètres qui le séparaient encore du matelas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, son enthousiasme cependant rapidement douché par le manque de réaction flagrant de son ami.

Et si au début Riku avait cru ce dernier tout simplement endormi, la réalité lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine cage thoracique.

Après tout comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement face à ce regard perdu dans le vague et dénué de tout éclat de vie, aussi infime soit-il ?

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à mesure qu'il observait Sora fixer ainsi le mur contre lequel il était retourné sans même sembler le voir, aussi jugea-t-il qu'il était plus que temps de faire remarquer sa présence et posa-t-il doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Sora tressaillit légèrement au contact des doigts contre sa peau mais ne fit pourtant pas mine de bouger, pas plus qu'il ne se retourna pour faire face à la personne se trouvant près de lui. Pourquoi se serait-il de toute façon donné cette peine ? Il savait déjà parfaitement qui était son visiteur et ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi prendre la peine d'écouter ce que Xemnas avait une fois de plus à lui dire aujourd'hui ? Une vaste perte de temps, voilà tout ce que ça serait.

« Sora... »

Le sus-nommé écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de subitement les fermer avec force, serrant les bras contre sa poitrine et ramenant les genoux contre cette dernière comme pour se protéger des mots qui ne manqueraient certainement pas de pleuvoir sous peu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sorcier utilisait la voix de _cette _personne en particulier dans le but de l'amadouer et pourtant jamais il ne parvenait à s'y faire, l'impression qu'on lui arrachait lentement le cœur du poitrail plus vive à chaque fois.

Xemnas ne cesserait-il donc jamais de le tourmenter ?

« Sora... répéta-t-on encore une fois tristement, et ce dernier sentit un bref élan de colère le prendre.

— Va-t-en, je n'ai rien à te dire, cracha-t-il presque, les yeux toujours résolument fermés. Et arrête d'utiliser _cette _voix, c'est vraiment bas même pour quelqu'un de ton espèce, acheva-t-il d'un ton moins assuré, se taisant avant que sa voix ne lui fasse définitivement défaut et ne laisse paraître toute la détresse qu'il ressentait. »

La main se retira, et il crut un instant que le message était au moins passé pour aujourd'hui et que l'autre le laisserait en paix jusqu'au lendemain. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il avait fallut pour que deux bras ne viennent soudainement l'enserrer avec force, du moins.

Sa réaction fut aussi fulgurante que vigoureuse.

En un instant, il s'était retourné et avait trouvé le moyen de tordre son bras droit de telle manière que son poing puisse entrer avec la puissance maximale étant donné les circonstances en contact avec la joue de l'autre, puis commença à se débattre avec tout autant de conviction afin d'échapper à son étreinte.

La rage l'envahit peu à peu alors qu'il sentait que l'autre ne semblait pas prêt de céder, répétant inlassablement tel un mantra :

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâ...

— _Sora_. »

La voix était bien plus ferme qu'auparavant mais Xemnas n'avait pas encore l'air décidé à abandonner ce petit jeu sordide, aussi Sora lança-t-il son regard le plus meurtrier en direction d'où il se doutait se trouvait le visage de l'autre.

Il cligna ensuite lentement des yeux une fois, deux fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette couleur dorée agressive qu'il avait appris à détester au fil des années s'était soudainement changée en un bleu-vert bien plus chaleureux et doux, un ton qui lui était devenu douloureusement familier malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait pu passer à le contempler.

À cette couleur vint bientôt s'ajouter un visage qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir un jour – comme tant d'autres, pensa-t-il un instant avec ironie – et d'une voix à la fois incrédule et teintée d'espoir qu'il chuchota presque :

« Riku ? »

Un sourire doux pour toute réponse, et Sora sent alors lentement le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer pour en former un semblable comme il lui semble qu'il y a une éternité qu'il n'a eu aucune raison de le faire.

« Riku ! »

Il manque de basculer en avant dans sa précipitation mais se retient à la dernière seconde en s'agrippant au haut du plus âgé, achevant enfin son geste une fois son équilibre rétablis.

Ce fut au tour de Riku de basculer en arrière lorsque le torse de Sora entra violemment en contact avec le sien, ses bras passant tout aussi rapidement derrière sa nuque et son visage disparaissant sans attendre dans son cou, le corps secoué de légers tremblements.

Il ne fallut qu'un bref moment d'hésitation à Riku pour finalement rendre son étreinte au plus jeune, gardant le silence même lorsqu'il sentit quelques gouttes d'eau rouler lentement le long de son épaule.

Enfin, après de longues minutes passées dans la même position, Sora finit par se dégager doucement puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, son air sérieux à des années lumières de lumières de l'expression défaite qu'il arborait plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si jamais Xemnas découvre ta présence ! Et surtout comment est-ce que tu as fait pour rentrer, alors qu'il a pris soin de faire en sorte que plus jamais Blanche-Neige ne puisse recommencer à toucher à la magie ?

— On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien, d'accord ? Pour l'instant le plus important, c'est de te faire sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. »

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres de Sora à ces mots, son regard se voilant à nouveau d'une peine évidente.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici même si je n'ai envie que de ça, alors pourquoi continuer à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton meurtri.

— Parce que cette fois-ci, on peut vraiment y faire quelque chose. »

Face à l'incompréhension du plus jeune, Riku crut préférable d'illustrer ses propos par des actes plutôt que d'essayer de s'expliquer davantage et tendit la main droite devant lui, une chaleur réconfortante s'y répandant quelques instants avant que le poids désormais familier de Point du Jour ne se fasse sentir dans sa paume.

Et même s'il savait le moment franchement mal choisi pour ça, il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par le regard profondément incrédule de son ami.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu... s'étrangla à moitié ce dernier, mais Riku l'interrompit brusquement.

— Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Bref hochement de tête. Alors normalement tu sais aussi qu'avec ça si tout se passe bien, Xemnas ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. »

Oui, _si_.

Jamais il n'avait plus détesté l'aspect conditionnel que pouvaient prendre les choses qu'à cet instant précis.

Il ne fallait cependant rien laisser paraître de ses incertitudes, aussi se releva-t-il rapidement et ramena-t-il le bras sur le côté, prêt à faire disparaître l'arme.

« Attends ! »

Sora sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds puis s'approcha tout aussi vivement de lui, agrippant son poignet droit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Riku l'observa ensuite avec circonspection fermer les yeux et lentement poser la main sur la garde de sa Keyblade, qu'il manqua d'ailleurs de lâcher lorsque celle-ci se mit subitement à irradier de chaleur, lui brûlant presque la paume de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as... »

Sora l'interrompit d'un geste impératif de la main puis recula de quelques pas, tendant à son tour la main devant lui.

Et s'il ne savait pas que c'était physiquement impossible, Riku aurait probablement pu dire que ses yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites sous le coup de la surprise lorsqu'une lourde Clé apparut à son tour dans la main du plus jeune, entièrement noire à l'exception d'une gemme bleu nuit située sur la garde.

« Souvenir Perdu, déclara tranquillement l'adolescent. »

Sora soupesa ensuite un instant l'arme, le contrôle et la familiarité émanant de chacun de ses gestes, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut terminé ce petit manège que Riku trouva enfin la force de demander :

« Et je peux savoir comment c'est possible ça ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Sora lui adressa l'un de ces sourires mi-moqueur mi-amusé dont il avait le secret, répondant sur le même ton :

« C'est une très vieille méthode, qui consiste à transmettre les Capacités de Porteur à la génération suivante. Enfin en ce qui me concerne tu pourrais plutôt dire que c'est de la récupération, étant donné que la première chose que Xemnas a faite quand je suis allé vivre avec lui c'est sceller mes pouvoirs.

— Tu veux dire qu'avant ça, tu pouvais déjà manier la Keyblade ?

— Oui, et je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal d'ailleurs. »

L'un dans l'autre Riku ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il aurait du être si surpris étant donné tout ce qu'Aerith lui avait révélé, mais il n'empêche qu'à cet étonnement passager était rapidement venu s'ajouter un autre sentiment, celui-ci bien plus puissant et surtout revigorant : l'espoir.

Car à présent ce n'est plus seul qu'il aurait à affronter la menace que représentait Xemnas, et ça, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait osé espérer.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Ravi de retrouver à nouveau cette flamme brûlant au fond des yeux de l'autre, Riku acquiesça vivement et tous deux sortirent de la chambre, Sora passant devant et usant de sa connaissance des lieux pour les ramener le plus vite possible sur l'Autel du Néant, une douce sensation d'euphorie s'emparant lentement d'eux.

Ce sentiment de légèreté s'évapora cependant aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu lorsqu'une fois retournés au sommet de la Citadelle, tous deux croisèrent un regard doré à la fois particulièrement furieux et menaçant, les clouant sur place durant les quelques instants que mit Xemnas à prendre la parole :

« Je vois que tu as eu la sottise de revenir. »

C'était froid, menaçant au possible, et Riku ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

« Oui, répondit-il malgré tout d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé.

— Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

— À votre avis ? rétorqua-t-il avec plus de véhémence qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et un sourire cruel vint étirer les lèvres de Xemnas.

— Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix alors, conclue le sorcier avant d'invoquer ses armes, la confiance en sa victoire parfaitement lisible sur son visage. »

Cette dernière sembla cependant particulièrement ébranlée lorsqu'après un bref regard entendu, Sora et Riku invoquèrent simultanément leurs Keyblades, se plaçant à leur tour en position de combat.

« Je vois. »

Un rictus froid déforma le visage de Xemnas, et avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le sorcier avait claqué des doigts et une lumière aveuglante avait aussitôt jailli de derrière lui, les privant quelques secondes de la vue.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin rouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'ils se trouvaient désormais sous une sorte de dôme de couleur gris terne, d'étranges motifs blancs semblant doués de leur propre volonté se mouvant paresseusement le long des murs et sur le sol.

Cette brève inspection fut néanmoins interrompue par un rire froid se répercutant dans leur dos, et les deux jeunes hommes firent aussitôt volte-face pour tomber sur Xemnas tel qu'ils venaient de le quitter, à l'exception de son manteau au noir duquel se mêlait désormais également du blanc.

« Bien, puisqu'il semble que tu refuses d'abandonner tant que ce... Gêneur sera encore en vie, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire, déclara simplement Xemnas à Sora avant de brusquement tendre la main en avant, des filaments de Néant se ruant à toute vitesse sur eux. »

Tous deux s'écartèrent vivement de la route de ces derniers, parant ensuite avec acharnement ceux continuant à les attaquer ou protégeant leur maître lorsque l'un des deux s'approchait un peu trop de celui-ci, et Riku commençait sincèrement à douter que s'approcher de Xemnas soit possible quand il observa Sora lui passer subitement juste sous le nez, médusé de constater que l'adolescent avait pris le parti de surfer sur les filaments afin de rejoindre le sorcier.

Cette stratégie se révéla pourtant payante, étant donné que le plus jeune décrocha enfin son premier coup et que Xemnas grogna de douleur, les filaments se dissipant légèrement autours de lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Riku pour sans attendre charger le sorcier et commencer lui aussi à asséner une série de coups violents, ravi de constater que leurs efforts conjugués semblaient enfin donner quelques résultats.

Cet état de grâce fut cependant de courte durée, étant donné qu'une fois que le sorcier se fut suffisamment éloigner d'eux pour reprendre contenance, un clone se matérialisa brusquement à ses côtés et s'élança à son tour sur les deux jeunes hommes, attaquant avec la même rage que son maître.

Chacun se retrouva bientôt avec un adversaire bien distinct, incapable de différencier le vrai du faux , ce qui finalement n'avait pas grande importance à leurs yeux.

C'était en tout cas ce que Riku se répétait sans cesse à chaque coup porté à son adversaire, décidant au dernier moment de rompre sa promesse faite à Aerith et matérialisant une boule de Ténèbres pures dans le creux de sa main gauche, avant de violemment éjecter cette dernière contre le torse de son adversaire.

Xemnas, ou plutôt son clone réalisa-t-il après quelques instants, ouvrit la bouche dans un dernier cri muet et se désintégra peu à peu, laissant tout le loisir à l'adolescent de brusquement jaillir dans le dos de leur véritable adversaire toujours occupé par Sora et de le prendre par surprise.

Il sut avoir parfaitement réussi son coup lorsqu'un cri de douleur échappa au sorcier, et c'est avec une ardeur renouvelée que ses deux adversaires se mirent alors à l'attaquer, les coups succédant aux coups sans qu'il ne sache plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

De leur côté les deux adolescents sentaient enfin leur ennemi commencer à réellement faiblir, et ils auraient sans doute continué tout aussi assidûment à lutter si Xemnas n'avait pas soudainement fait un immense bon en arrière pour s'éloigner à nouveau d'eux puis écarté largement les bras, de la lumière s'échappant à nouveau de ses mains.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire, Sora et Riku se retrouvèrent cernés de toutes part par des lasers semblables à ceux composant les lames de Xemnas, ces derniers commençant à fondre sur eux si rapidement qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de réagir.

C'est désormais dos à dos qu'ils se battaient, chacun repoussant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les innombrables lames se pressant sur eux.

Cela dura un temps qui leur parut infini, et lorsqu'enfin la dernière lame fut repoussée, tous deux s'écroulèrent simultanément au sol, momentanément terrassés par l'effort.

Ils n'eurent pourtant pas le temps de se ressaisir, étant donné que lorsque Riku releva la tête, ce fut pour voir l'une des lames du sorcier entrer dans son champ de vision et le projeter quelques mètres plus loin, le faisant atterrir lourdement sur le ventre.

« Riku ! »

Sora s'apprêtait à se jeter aux côtés de son ami quand une lame se matérialisa subitement à quelques centimètres de son visage, le coupant dans son élan.

Ça ne l'empêche pourtant pas de regarder Xemnas avec défi et de se dresser entre lui et l'autre adolescent, Keyblade dressée.

« Bien, comme tu voudras, souffla le sorcier en voyant que l'autre n'avait pas l'air près de bouger. Je commence à être fatigué de ce petit jeu de toute façon, Sora. »

Il leva une dernière fois son arme sur ces mots et l'abattit avec force, sûr de ne pas manquer sa cible.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une lame rouge et noire entra en contact avec la sienne, arrêtant au dernier moment ce coup qui aurait du être mortel.

« Sale petit... gronda Xemnas. »

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Du coin de l'œil, Sora vit la deuxième arme de Xemnas décrire un rapide arc de cercle dans sa direction, le sorcier souhaitant achever ce qu'il avait commencé, puis se sentit ensuite être brutalement repoussé en arrière par Riku qui, ayant délaissé sa garde pour se faire, reçut le coup de plein fouet dans le flanc droit.

L'adolescent en eut d'emblée le souffle coupé, la douleur irradiant dans la moindre partie de son être et l'esprit déjà à moitié embrumé par la souffrance, mais pas suffisamment pour manquer le sourire narquois que lui lançais Xemnas à cet instant.

Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, c'était terminé, pensa-t-il avec résignation.

Ça, c'était avant qu'il ne sente soudainement sa Keyblade lui être presque arrachée des mains et qu'il ne voit avec stupéfaction Sora se jeter sur leur adversaire, le visage tordu par la haine et désormais armé de Point du Jour en plus de Souvenir Perdu.

L'adolescent enchaîna alors les coups bien plus vite que ce qu'ils avaient pu faire jusqu'à présent, ne laissant à Xemnas aucune occasion de riposter face à un tel déferlement de colère.

Dans un dernier mouvement plus puissant que les autres, Sora éjecta son adversaire dans les airs puis tendit résolument sa Keyblade vers lui, un rayon de Lumière dévastatrice traversant la poitrine du sorcier de part en part.

Peu à peu, les yeux de Xemnas s'agrandirent sous le coup de la douleur et de stupéfaction mêlées, comprenant enfin que sa vie allait s'achever d'ici peu.

Alors il hurla, hurla à s'en casser la voix, hurla sa haine à l'encontre des deux jeunes hommes qui pour leur part se contentaient de l'observer dans un mélange de pitié et dégoût, détournant ensuite le regard lorsque le sorcier commença à se dissiper dans un nuage de fumée associant Ténèbres et Lumière.

Ce ne fut cependant que lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu et que l'étrange endroit où ils avaient été amenés en fit de même pour laisser place à l'Autel du Néant qu'ils semblèrent enfin réaliser ce qui venait de se produire et, surtout, ce que cela signifiait.

Et ils s'en seraient probablement réjouis, si l'intégralité de leur environnement ne s'était pas soudainement mis à trembler de manière violente, les murs de la Citadelle s'effritant peu à peu sous leurs pieds.

« Vite ! Maintenant que Xemnas est mort, la magie a cessé d'opérer et ce livre va redevenir normal. Il faut sortir d'ici, tout de suite ! »

Riku se serait sans aucun doute exécuté avec joie, si la douleur ne l'avait pas à nouveau cloué au sol sans qu'il ne parvienne à se relever.

Il en était encore à maudire sa propre faiblesse lorsqu'il sentit soudain un bras passer dans son dos, tandis que la tête de Sora venait se glisser sous son épaule droite afin de complètement le redresser et lui permettre de prendre appui sur lui dans un même temps.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

Oh, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, sincèrement, mais ne serait réellement rassuré qu'une fois de l'autre côté de cette satanée porte.

C'est d'ailleurs de cette dernière que Sora s'approchait le plus rapidement possible étant donné son fardeau, et c'est avec soulagement que tous deux se sentirent happés par le passage tandis que le sol terminait de s'effondrer sous leurs pieds.

Pourtant même ce léger détail n'avait pu déstabiliser Riku, dont l'esprit était désormais habité par une seule et même pensée cohérente : il avait réussi.

Sora était là, avec lui, et il ne leur faudrait sans doute que quelques secondes de plus avant d'aller heurter le sol de la bibliothèque, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs avec délice malgré la douleur ravivée.

La suite fut ensuite assez floue dans son esprit.

Il crut voir vaguement Aerith se précipiter à ses côtés puis la sentir relever son haut afin d'inspecter la blessure, l'air grave, avant que la sensation familière d'un sort de soin ne vienne enfin apaiser cette brûlure constante.

Lorsqu'enfin il ne sentit plus aucun élancement, Riku se redressa lentement puis observa ensuite silencieusement Sora et Aerith se fixer comme si l'un comme l'autre n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, subjugués par l'émotion.

« Ma...Maman ? parvint enfin à souffler Sora, et c'est tout ce dont Aerith eut besoin pour brusquement le tirer par le poignet et l'attirer contre elle avec force, le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer. »

Riku détourna alors pudiquement le regard de ces retrouvailles, n'écoutant même pas les mots doux que la bibliothécaire glissait à l'oreille de son fils, ne se rendant pas même compte qu'on lui adressait à nouveau la parole avant que son nom ne soit presque crié.

Il lança un regard interrogateur aux deux autres, qui après s'être silencieusement consultés par un bref coup d'œil s'approchèrent tranquillement de lui, avant de l'attirer simultanément dans une étreinte qui le laissa un instant sans voix.

« Merci, Riku, merci infiniment, fut tout ce qu'Aerith parvint à articuler avant d'éclater en incontrôlables sanglots que Sora et lui essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir. »

Quand enfin la bibliothécaire sembla s'être calmée, Sora en détourna progressivement les yeux pour darder un regard perçant sur son ami, un regard qui paraissait en dire tellement plus que des mots.

Alors ils se sourirent doucement, partageant cette simple pensée que dès à présent, tout irait pour le mieux.


	12. Épilogue - Sanctuary

Ima Nonyme : Ahah, merci (x Et merci plus particulièrement pour ta fidélité, ça fait chaud au cœur t'as même pas idée ^^

A/N : Et voilà, la fin de cette histoire. Un immense merci aux gens qui ont pris le temps de la lire et encore plus à ceux qui ont également pris le temps de la commenter, vous êtes juste géniaux ^^

Épilogue

Sanctuary

C'est d'un pas vif que Riku marchait dans les rues malgré la chaleur écrasante qui y régnait, impatient d'arriver à destination.

Après tout avec ce fichu Baccalauréat à passer, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir une certaine personne, et cette absence commençait à lui peser bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer au moment de leur tumultueuse rencontre.

L'adolescent sourit à cette pensée, se faisant pour la énième fois la réflexion que décidément, jamais il n'arriverait à réaliser pleinement ce qui lui était arrivé quelques semaines à peine auparavant.

Pourtant Sora était là, bel et bien réel, avec un peu de mal à s'adapter à ce monde qui lui était totalement étranger, certes, mais toujours empli de bonne volonté et bien plus radouci que lorsqu'il vivait encore dans le livre.

De toute façon Aerith prenait grand soin de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas quand lui-même ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés et Sora s'était désormais presque totalement habitué à cette époque, travaillant désormais à la bibliothèque sous la tutelle de sa mère et faisant chaque jour de nouvelles rencontres.

Lui et Kairi s'étaient d'ailleurs entendus à merveille à la seconde même où ils avaient été présentés, et son réseau de connaissances n'avait cessé de s'étendre depuis, les questions gênantes quant à l'endroit d'où il venait habillement esquivées par la simple excuse qu'il avait vécu loin d'ici avec son père durant toutes ces années.

« C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre ! »

Riku sortit brusquement de ses pensées à ces mots et releva la tête, rendant son sourire éclatant à un Sora l'attendant tranquillement sur les marches de pierre menant à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Que veux-tu, j'aime me faire désirer, le taquina aussitôt l'autre, et Sora rit doucement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, on va manger une glace ?

— Je te suis. »

Et Riku, fidèle à sa parole, emboîta le pas au plus jeune, combattant résolument ces rougeurs aux joues qui elles n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec la chaleur.

Il n'était pas dupe, loin de là, et savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était.

Mais pas pour l'instant.

Pour le moment, le plus important était d'aider Sora à se reconstruire, lui faire oublier toutes ces années enfermé loin du monde réel.

Et qui sait, peut-être un jour auraient-ils l'occasion d'écrire la fin de cette histoire tumultueuse qu'est la vie, malgré les difficultés pouvant se dresser sur leur chemin.

Ensemble.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

La fin oui, effet. J'aime les fins ouvertes, probablement plus que de raison d'ailleurs, mais que voulez-vous on se refait pas (x

Par contre pour ceux que ça intéresse de partager leur opinion, je serai curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez pour eux ensuite !

Voilà voilà, merci encore et à une prochaine fois sans aucun doute o/


End file.
